30 Sweetpie Story
by Fangirlie Daisy
Summary: 30 Day Writing Challenge, dari pair yang kusuka tapi langka ditemuin. (Day 19 : Super Junior, Kibum x Donghae)
1. Day 1 : N Flying

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

30 Sweetpie Story (Holding Hands)

([N. Flying] Seunghyub x Cha Hun)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **~.~**

Seunghyub mengambil posisi di sebelah Hun yang menyimpan tangan dalam saku, tiba-tiba memiliki harapan kurang ajar kalau saja Hun tidak memiliki jaket tebal untuk digunakan.

Kalau Pemuda Cha itu tidak memiliki sarung tangan atau sarung tangan, Seunghyub tidak keberatan meminjamkan tangan hangat atau memakaikan pakaian tebalnya pada Hun.

Tangan seseorang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiri Seunghyub dan menghentikan langkahnya, tapi bahu Seunghyub sudah membentur tiang listrik di jalur yang dia lalui.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Seunghyub-Hyung?" Seunghyub sudah tahu kalau Hun itu indah, tapi posisi dekat mereka saat ini membuat Seunghyub memperhatikannya lebih jelas.

Keseluruhan wajah Hun memang menarik, tapi melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini membuat Hun kelihatan lebih indah dan mengagumkan.

Sorot mata yang biasa terkesan dingin juga menusuk, sedang memperlihatkan sorot mata yang ramah dan ingin tahu seperti tatapan anak kecil.

Hidung juga bentuk bibir menjadi fokus berikutnya, bibir tebal yang membuat Seunghyub memikirkan marshmallow.

"Seunghyub-Hyung! Kau baik-baik saja?" Kerjap Seunghyub menghentikan lamunnya, sadar kalau Hun menatapnya dengan khawatir

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja" Seunghyub menggabungkan ibu jari dan telunjuk dari tangan kanannya, meringis canggung saat tatap curiga Hun mengarah padanya

"Benarkah?" Tatapan curiga Hun begitu menyulitkan Seunghyub, lebih dikarenakan si Lee merasa gemas pada si Cha

"Jangan selalu bersikap seolah kau tahu semuanya, Cha" Seunghyub melayangkan sentilan ringan pada dahi Hun yang ditutupi poni, juga membentuk tawa ringan di sisi bibirnya

"Kupikir, aku memang tahu alasanmu" Hun memasang seringai menyebalkan yang terkesan begitu sok tahu

"Tidak mungkin, alasanku sangat konyol dan memalukan" Tawa ringan Seunghyub meloloskan uap kecil dari bibirnya

"Kau memang konyol, aku juga tahu itu" Hun menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Seunghyub, Pemuda Cha itu melanjutkan langkah diikuti oleh Pemuda Lee berstatus Kekasihnya yang masih memasang ekspresi bodoh.

Hun tidak perlu melepas tudung jaket yang memang tidak dia kenakan, untuk tahu isi pikiran Seunghyub yang terus melihat saku jaketnya.

Pikiran Seunghyub tidaklah mudah ditebak oleh Hun, tapi paling tidak pemikirannya saat ini memang benar dan keinginannya tersalur tanpa cara memalukan.

Berjalan bersisian dengan Kekasih pada tengah musim dingin yang bersuhu minus, rasanya tidak akan lengkap tanpa berpegangan tangan bukan?

 **.** ** _END_** **.**

Maafkan aku yang malah bikin cerita baru, bukannya nuntasin RW lebih dulu. Aku iseng nemuin gambar 30 OTP Writing Challenge, dan mikir kalo itu keliatan seru. Niatnya pengen update cerita ini setiap satu pekan sekali, kalo ide dan jaringan internet mendukung (sekarang aja, aku pake wifi gegara paket data sekarat). Aku suka N Flying dari awalan mereka debut, tapi aku masih jarang banget nemuin fanfic N Flying apalagi yang ada pairnya. Aku suka semua member N Flying, tapi pairing yang aku suka sejauh ini Seunghyub-Hun, dibawah itu ya Jaehyun-Hun (aku sendiri ngga paham kenapa), atau Kwangjin-Hwiseung (aku masih bingung sama penulisan namanya).

Akhir kata, silahkan review ^v^

 _Fangirlie Daisy_ , _20180111_


	2. Day 2 : KNK

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

30 Sweetpie Story (Cuddling Somewhere)

([KNK] Seungjun x Jihun)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **~.~**

Seungjun mendengar pintu ruang tidurnya digeser perlahan oleh seseorang, merasa tidak perlu membuka mata beratnya untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang masuk dengan cara mengendap.

Masih saja, Seungjun mengangkat kepala dari bantal dan membuka mata kanannya untuk menemukan Jihun yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya, ingin menutup dengan suara paling kecil yang dimungkinkan.

Dengusan Seungjun membuat bahu Jihun meninggi, disusul tubuh tinggi itu memutar ke arah Seungjun dan tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah (dia tidak melakukan kesalahan, selain masuk tanpa izin memang).

"Keluarlah" Seungjun mengeluarkan suara dengan malas

"Hanya sebentar" Ujar Jihun disangsikan oleh Seungjun

"Keluar" Mengulang, Seungjun meloloskan tawa kecil karena ekspresi Jihun yang dianggap lucu olehnya

"Aku kesulitan tidur" Tatapan Jihun bertemu dengan Seungjun, yang memang tidak bisa menolak Pemuda marga Kim itu

"Pinta dengan baik" Seungjun meloloskan tawa saat delikan setajam laser dari Jihun mengarah padanya, berhenti karena Pemuda itu menunduk dan menyembunyi kan wajah

"Ang~ nyang~" Seungjun lemah terhadap Jihun, dan sikap lucu Jihun meniru suara kucing tidak membantunya sama sekali

"Mendekat" Ranjang Seungjun bukan tempat yang nyaman diisi dua pria dewasa, jadi dia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memberi tempat luas pada Jihun

"Kau baik saja?" Daripada mengambil posisi tengkurap dan membiarkan Seungjun menggaruk punggungnya seperti biasa, Jihun mengambil posisi menyamping seperti Seungjun dan mempertemu tatapan mereka

"Iya. Apa kau mengalami kesulitan?" Tidak paham maksud pembicaraan Jihun, Seungjun memilih untuk mengikuti alurnya

"Tidak juga" Jihun adalah tebakan rumit bagi orang simple layaknya Seungjun

"Kau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu?" Tangan panjang Seungjun meraih punggung Jihun, memberi pijatan nyaman untuk Pemuda yang lebih muda.

Posisi wajah Seungjun tidak jauh dengan wajah Jihun, membuat si Park menyadari tatapan si Kim mengarah padanya.

"Bukan hal penting" Jawab Jihun seraya membuang pandangannya jauh dari Seungjun

"Kimchi, kau khawatir padaku?" Seungjun tidak menahan senyumannya, saat melihat reaksi canggung dari Jihun

"Aku mengatakan, ini bukan hal penting" Tatapan Jihun masih menghindari Seungjun, tidak menyadari senyum jahil Seungjun

"Oh~ aku paham" Nada jahil Seungjun mengembalikan perhatian Jihun ke arahnya

"Tidurlah, Hyung" Jihun mendekat untuk memudahkan Seungjun menggaruk punggungnya

"Hm" Seungjun membalas dengan kerjapan kantuk, merasakan tangan Jihun meraih sisi pakaiannya.

Youjin mengurungkan niat mengajak makan siangnya, melihat Jihun sudah lelap dalam kurungan tangan Seungjun juga tangan si 'Kimchi' yang enggan melepas sisi pakaian Seungjun.

Lama tidak bertemu dengan Seungjun membuat Jihun mengendurkan sikap tsundere pikir Youjin, yang paling dewasa menutup pintu dan membiarkan dua anggota itu istirahat dengan baik.

 **.** ** _END ._**

Hehe, aku sedih karena Seungjun keeliminasi di MIXNINE, tapi liat komentar Tinkerbell lain yang ngga masalah dan seneng aja karena Seungjun bisa balikan sama anggota KNK lain bikin ide buat fanfic ini muncul. Aku juga suka Inseong x Heejun di KNK, tapi lagi kangen sama Seungjun x Kimchi (maafkan aku yang rada goyah, gara-gara beberapa momen Seungjun sama Jaehee pas setim buat It's You). Jihun yang tsundere sama Seungjun yang sebaliknya bikin gigi aku kering kalo ngeliat momen mereka, mau yang pas mereka akur atau pas mereka adu mulut.

Akhir kata, boleh dong review nya ^v^

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20180117_


	3. Day 3 : B I G

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

30 Sweetpie Story (Gaming)

([B. I. G] Heedo x J-Hoon)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **~.~**

Heedo sempat memikirkan hari libur yang damai dan tenang sebelum J-Hoon muncul di pintu kamar, menarik tangannya menuju pusat perbelanjaan karena tidak ada orang lain yang bisa dimintai tolong.

Tujuan mereka pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan hanya membeli bahan pangan sepekan seingat Heedo, tapi J-Hoon menaruh kantung belanja di penitipan barang dan menarik Heedo menuju arena bermain.

Antusias J-Hoon menggelitik sudut bibir Heedo tanpa disadarinya sendiri, mengekori langkah J-Hoon yang tidak lagi menarik tangannya setelah menukar sejumlah uang dengan koin permainan.

"Ayo kita memainkan ini" J-Hoon membalik tubuhnya dan menunjuk permainan basket

"Kau yakin, J-Hoon Hyung?" Sebisa mungkin, Heedo tidak memasang tatapan ragu pada J-Hoon

"Tentu. Apa kau meragukanku?" Tangan J-Hoon memberi tepakan kelewat semangat pada lengan Heedo

"Kenapa aku harus mempercayai J-Hoon Hyung?" Balas Heedo, meringis saat J-Hoon mengarahkan tatapan sebal padanya

"Kalau begitu, ayo bermain" J-Hoon memasukkan beberapa koin terlebih dahulu

"Hanya bermain saja?" Heedo memastikan selagi mengambil posisi di sebelah J-Hoon

"Taruhan. Siapa yang mendapat poin lebih tinggi, boleh meminta satu hal pada si kalah" J-Hoon menerima anggukan Heedo sebelum dia fokus pada bola basket yang meluncur, berusaha memasukkan pada ring

"Permainanmu . . . eung, entahlah" Pandangan Heedo melihat perbandingan nilainya dan nilai J-Hoon, tidak meninggikan dagunya karena merasakan aura gelap dari yang lebih dewasa. Delikan tajam J-Hoon disusul dengan tepakan kasar di lengan kiri Heedo

"Kau mengejekku ya?" Heedo suka berpikir kalau J-Hoon memiliki siklus tertentu yang membuatnya menjadi begitu sensitif

"Benarkah? Kapan aku melakukannya?" Mata Heedo melihat J-Hoon yang memberi tatapan menyelidik padanya, ekspresi tidak peduli Heedo membuat J-Hoon percaya dan mengalihkan tatapan

"Kau mungkin saja menang di permainan pertama, tapi aku akan mengalahkanmu pada permainan berikutnya" Kepala J-Hoon menghadap keatas untuk melihat Heedo, setelahnya meluruskan wajah karena lehernya terasa pegal.

Heedo menggantikan tangan J-Hoon yang memijat belakang lehernya, menyimpan ucapan kalau Pemuda marga Im itu seperti paman usia renta yang sudah mengalami pengeroposan tulang.

"Lehermu akan cedera kalau kau terus mendongak saat ingin bicara denganku, Hyung" Heedo tahu kalau J-Hoon kesal dan hendak melakukan protes, jadi Heedo merendahkan wajahnya hingga sama tinggi dengan J-Hoon

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?" J-Hoon melancarkan protes karena terkejut, tapi dia tidak mengambil langkah mundur atau mendorong Heedo untuk menjauh darinya

"Menjaga lehermu dari cedera" Jawab Heedo dengan ekspresi tidak bersalah

"Terserah padamu. Ayo ke permainan berikutnya" Langkah J-Hoon berada di depan Heedo, tangannya kembali memegangi pergelangan tangan Heedo seolah yang lebih muda akan menghilang kalau dia tidak memegangnya

"Dance? Tentu kau yang akan menang dalam permainan ini" Ujar Heedo dengan malas, tapi turut memposisikan kakinya pada pijakan di mesin permainan tari

"Kau barusan memujiku, benar?" J-Hoon menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh pada Heedo

"Hm, terserah" Heedo mendengar dengusan sebal J-Hoon, sebelum mereka memulai permainan.

Daripada fokus pada perintah gerakan di layar, Heedo berulang kali melirik pada J-Hoon yang memasang ekspresi serius juga menari dengan langkah nyaman di sebelahnya.

J-Hoon adalah penari yang baik, Heedo mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Perkataan sombong kalau J-Hoon menjadi lebih keren saat menari, mungkin membuat Heedo mulai mengikuti pemikiran narsis itu.

"Lihat? Aku mengalahkanmu" Skor yang didapatkan oleh J-Hoon mendekati sempurna, menang telak dari skor Heedo

"Ini memang permainanmu" Komentar Heedo tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam J-Hoon, cubitan kecil juga menyakitkan diberi J-Hoon pada pinggang Heedo

"Intinya aku menang telak darimu, jadi kau harus mentraktir makan siang" Telunjuk J-Hoon mengarah pada Heedo, begitupun tatapan seriusnya

"Hm, aku tahu" Kali ini Heedo yang berjalan lebih dulu dan memegangi tangan J-Hoon, memastikan kalau tangannya cukup besar untuk melindungi tangan J-Hoon juga J-Hoon cukup dekat untuk terus diperhatikan olehnya.

Heedo tahu sedari awal kalau bagaimanapun J-Hoon akan memenangkan satu permainan dan menganggap dirinya sebagai pemenang taruhan, tapi Heedo tidak mempermasalahkan kalau J-Hoon yang memenangkan taruhan dan meminta traktiran makan siang atau dibelikan barang menengah.

Ekspresi lucu J-Hoon yang penuh konsentrasi agar bisa mengalahkannya membuat Heedo pikir dia membayar dengan sepadan, ekspresi kepanasan J-Hoon saat dia terburu memakan tteokbokki atau ekspresi senangnya saat dia menerima kipas angin kecil (Heedo tidak mengerti kenapa dia meminta dibelikan hal itu).

Taruhan dengan J-Hoon memang mudah ditebak hasil akhirnya dan seringkali membuat Heedo menghela nafas, tapi Heedo tidak menyesal untuk mengikuti taruhan atau menuruti permintaan J-Hoon. Karena itu J-Hoon, jadi Heedo pikir tidak masalah.

 **.** ** _END_** **.**

Aku sempet bingung karena ngga tahu banyak game, jadi akhirnya milih dari terjemahan Kamus Bahasa Inggris Indonesia (berjudi), tapi agak kugeser jadi taruhan (judi sama taruhan tuh sama ngga sih?). Soal pairingnya, ada ngga yang ngikutin atau tahu lagu B. I. G gitu? Aku suka sama mereka dari jaman mereka debut, dan sampe sekarang rasanya susah banget nemuin fanfic mereka. Aku suka pairing Eomma x Maknae (alias Jeihun sama Heedo), sama Benji x Gunmin tapi kadang Minpyo x Gunmin sih.

Akhir kata, boleh minta review? *masang puppy eyes gagal* XD

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20180129_


	4. Day 4 : Golden Child

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

30 Sweetpie Story (On a Date)

([Golden Child] Joochan x Donghyun)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **~.~**

Joochan melihat pada minimarket di sisi jalan dan mendekat untuk memeriksa penampilan, memastikan tidak ada yang salah juga memalukan dari penampilannya. Pemuda marga Hong itu mulai mengamati ujung kakinya.

Tali sepatu sudah terikat dengan benar, resleting celananya menutup sempurna (tidak macet seperti beberapa kesempatan lain), kancing bajunya tidak tertukar, juga rambutnya tidak dirusak permainan angin.

Joochan menaruh tangannya di depan wajah, memastikan kalau lawan bicaranya tidak akan mengeluhkan perihal bau mulut.

"Nafasmu tidak pernah bau, seingatku" Kehadiran seseorang yang tidak disadari membuat Joochan melebarkan matanya, terutama saat menyadari siapa orang di sebelahnya

"Kau berada disini, Donghyun?" Tanya Joochan, anggukan ringan dari orang di hadapannya menjawab pertanyaan Joochan

"Iya. Tadinya aku ingin membeli camilan selagi menunggumu di Taman, tapi ternyata kau sudah berada disini" Celoteh Donghyun

"Benar, aku sudah berada disini" Joochan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, jujur dengan mengungkap dia berada disini untuk bercermin kedengaran sangat konyol

"Rencanamu, ingin pergi kencan kemana?" Donghyun bertanya dengan ringan, seolah mereka membicarakan ingin mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah siapa

"Aku belum memiliki ide. Eung, Donghyun" Joochan mengucap dengan ragu, merasa kepercayaan dirinya menguap untuk berhadapan dengan Donghyun

"Iya?" Donghyun kelihatan lucu tanpa melakukan apapun, dan mata yang menatap lurus dengan sorot ingin tahu itu membuat Donghyun kelihatan berkali lipat lebih lucu

"Mungkin kedengaran sok tahu, tapi apakah bajumu ketumpahan parfum?" Tanya Joochan yang membuat Donghyun melebarkan matanya

"Kenapa? Ada bekas tumpahan parfum di bajuku?" Donghyun menunduk, melihat kaos yang dia kenakan untuk mencari noda basah atau semacamnya

"Penampilanmu sempurna. Aku hanya mencium aroma parfum yang menyengat, dan kupikir itu darimu" Joochan menjawab

"Oh" Respon singkat Donghyun tidak membenarkan juga tidak menyalahkan, tapi Joochan mengerti jawabannya dengan gerakan kaki Donghyun.

Joochan mengenal Donghyun untuk waktu yang lama, menjadi teman di sekolah juga memiliki rumah yang hanya selisih tiga blok.

Gestur Donghyun selalu memiliki jawaban yang tidak dia lontarkan secara langsung, membuat Joochan mempelajarinya hingga dia bisa memahaminya.

"Tidak biasanya, kau menggunakan parfum sebanyak ini untuk bertemu denganku" Bibir Joochan melengkung, merasa lucu dengan tingkah Donghyun

"Kau bilang ini adalah kencan, jadi aku harus menjadi berbeda dari saat kita bertemu sebelumnya" Kata Donghyun

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadi berbeda dari sebelumnya" Ujar Joochan

"Sebelumnya ini disebut jalan bersama, tapi sekarang ini disebut kencan. Tentu aku harus tampil berbeda" Keukeuh Donghyun

"Aku mengajak kencan pada Donghyun, bukan pada orang lain" Joochan menggaruk sisi belakang kepalanya

"Lalu?" Donghyun memberi tatapan tidak paham pada perkataan Joochan

"Artinya, aku ingin kau bersikap juga tampil seperti dirimu sendiri" Jelas Joochan, membulatkan mulut Donghyun

"Ini diriku yang biasa, saat aku ingin kencan" Ucapan Donghyun membuat mata Joochan melebar

"Kau pernah kencan?" Dia dan Donghyun sering mengobrol panjang di waktu istirahat atau dalam perjalanan pulang, tapi Donghyun tidak pernah menceritakan mengenai kencan seingat Joochan

"Tidak, ini kencan pertamaku" Balas Donghyun dengan ekspresi polos

"Hah, benar-benar" Joochan menggumam dengan kesal, merasa tertipu

"Kau tidak memiliki ide untuk pergi kemana kan? Ayo pergi ke kedai es krim langgananku" Tangan Donghyun meraih tangan Joochan yang menganggur di sisi tubuh, memulai kontak fisik pertama dalam pertemuan yang mereka sebut 'kencan'

"Bukankah kita sudah pergi kesana, pekan lalu?" Joochan melontarkan pemikiran, terkesan menolak namun mengikuti langkah penuh antusias Donghyun

"Katamu kau tidak memiliki ide untuk pergi kencan, jadi aku memberi usulan" Donghyun membalas dengan nada sebal, Joochan membalas dengan menyengir.

"Maaf, maaf. Ayo pergi ke kedai es krim" Setuju Joochan pada ide Donghyun, beralih memimpin langkah menuju tempat yang sudah dihafalnya dengan mempertahankan cengirannya.

Meski Donghyun mengenakan lebih banyak parfum juga merubah penampilannya, tapi Joochan senang karena tidak ada yang berubah dari diri Donghyun.

"Apa cengiranmu itu bermaksud meledekku?" Donghyun bertanya, kelihatan tersinggung dengan cengiran Joochan

"Tidak, mana mungkin. Aku hanya merasa sangat senang karena bisa kencan denganmu" Jujur Joochan dengan senyum lebar, terkesan bodoh juga begitu juju

"Oh" Singkat, Donghyun hanya merespon dengan singkat.

Joochan tidak memerlukan jawaban yang lebih panjang karena rona kemerahan di wajah Donghyun sudah memberi respon memuaskan, yang membuat Joochan tersenyum konyol seperti orang bodoh sepanjang perjalanan.

 _ **. END .**_

Aku baru nyelesain dua pertiga bagian Rainy Weather, malah kepikiran ide buat hari keempat juga pengen nulisin hari kelima (tapi bingung sama pairnya). Aku baru ngikutin Golden Child dari debut mereka dan belum punya pair kesukaan, tapi Donghyun dan Joochan itu bias wrecker yang benar-benar menggoyahkan (tolong bantu aku setia sama Jibeom). Sebenarnya, aku suka Donghyun sama semua member sih, abisnya dia kelihatan ukeable -menurutku-. Pair lain yang menarik perhatianku itu Y x Tag atau Jangjun x Tag, umum gak sih?

Akhir kata, boleh dong reviewnya ^v^

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20180209_


	5. Day 5 : MAS

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

30 Sweetpie Story (Kissing)

([MAS] Kanghyun x Dongmyeong)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **~.~**

Dongmyeong merasakan dirinya berada di area terbuka yang ditimpa cahaya terik dari matahari, dia mengernyit karena merasa tidak nyaman hingga seorang Pemuda melindunginya dari sinar matahari dengan berdiri di depannya.

Pemikiran Dongmyeong meyakini kalau Pemuda itu tampan, meski dia tidak sempat berpikir untuk melihatnya karena Pemuda itu menempatkan wajah terlalu dekat dengannya hingga bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Dongmyeong.

Tepukan ringan di wajah membuat Dongmyeong mengerjap, mendapati dirinya berada di kamar dan Kanghyun yang berusaha membangunkannya . . .

"Apa yang kau mimpikan?" Kanghyun bertanya dengan ekspresi datar, seketika Dongmyeong mengingat mimpinya

"Ke, kenapa?" Balik Dongmyeong dengan canggung

"Wajahmu merah" Telunjuk Kanghyun mengarah pada wajah Dongmyeong, membuat Pemuda Lucu itu memegangi pipinya

"Itu . . . ah! Tidak ada yang menarik dari mimpiku, Kanghyun-Hyung!" Nada bicara Dongmyeong terlalu tinggi, sikap canggung untuk menutupi sesuatu.

Tatapan bertanya Kanghyun tidak melepaskan Dongmyeong yang memasang ekspresi sepolos mungkin, bahu Kanghyun terangkat dengan acuh selagi dia melepas kontak mata mereka.

"Cuci wajahmu lalu sarapan, tidak biasanya kau terlambat bangun" Acuh Kanghyun selagi mengambil langkah untuk pergi

"Kanghyun-Hyung" Jemari Dongmyeong saling terkait dengan canggung, lagipula panggilannya sudah cukup untuk menghentikan langkah Kanghyun

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Kelihatan acuh bukan berarti Kanghyun sungguh tidak mempedulikan anggotanya, apalagi ini adalah Dongmyeong

"Jadi begini, eum . . . " Dongmyeong menggantung perkataannya, tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus mengatakannya

"Iya?" Entah berapa menit yang Dongmyeong buang dengan berdiam, Kanghyun sendiri tidak keberatan melihat ekspresi kebingungan Dongmyeong yang lucu

"Aku bermimpi kalau aku di . . . cium seseorang" Dua kata terakhir diucapkan dengan suara kecil seperti cicitan oleh Dongmyeong

"Lalu?" Kanghyun itu lelaki dewasa yang beberapa kali memiliki mimpi berciuman (atau sesuatu yang lebih), jadi ini bukan hal besar baginya

"Bagaimana rasanya, sebenarnya?" Nafas Kanghyun berhenti selama beberapa detik, tidak menduga Dongmyeong menanyakan itu masih dengan ekspresi polosnya

"Itu seperti . . . " Kanghyun mengatupkan bibirnya saat Dongmyeong memberi tatapan protes

"Bukan teori" Dongmyeong yakin kalau Kanghyun tahu maksudnya, jadi Dongmyeong kesal karena laki-laki itu bersikap tidak mengetahuinya

"Kau baru saja lulus dari SMA" Ekspresi tidak mengerti berada di wajah Dongmyeong saat Kanghyun melontarkan alasan

"Yonghoon-Hyung dan Cya pernah berciuman sebelum Cya lulus. Apa bedanya aku dengan Cya?"

 _Dongmyeong kelihatan lebih polos juga lebih rapuh dari Cya,_ pikiran Kanghyun menjawab

"Kau dan Cya berbeda, aku dan Yonghoon-Hyung berbeda, semua orang berbeda" Balas Kanghyun, tidak melepaskan 'topeng acuh' miliknya

"Aku tidak menarik?" Mata sedih Dongmyeong sering membuat Kanghyun kalah, begitu juga saat ini

"Kau yang memintanya. Jadi, atur nafasmu dengan baik" Langkah lebar Kanghyun membuatnya berhadapan dengan Dongmyeong

"Eung" Anggukan lucu Dongmyeong membuat Kanghyun merasa dia berhadapan dengan anak kecil, tapi dia tidak berhenti

"Aku perlu menutup mata?" Nafas Dongmyeong mengenai wajah Kanghyun yang berhenti sejenak untuk menjawab

"Lakukan apa yang membuatmu nyaman" Jawab Kanghyun akhirnya, menghabiskan jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir Dongmyeong.

Mata Dongmyeong melihat mata Kanghyun yang terbuka, memperlihatkan pantulan dirinya seolah dia adalah hal paling menarik yang berada dalam penglihatan Kanghyun.

"Eungh" Kesulitan bernafas, Dongmyeong memberi tinju ringan pada tubuh Kanghyun yang dipahami oleh sang Ketua

"Aku sudah ingatkan, atur nafasmu dengan baik" Kanghyun merasakan nafas berantakan Dongmyeong mengenai permukaan bibirnya

"Kau tidak memberikan waktu yang cukup, Kanghyun-Hyung" Alasan Dongmyeong

"Menyesal karena ingin tahu?" Perkataan Kanghyun dibalas tatapan protes Dongmyeong

"Tentu saja tidak, aku . . . " Dongmyeong tidak menuntaskan perkataannya karena Kanghyun menipiskan jarak antara mereka

"Kau suka?" Bibir Kanghyun menyentuh bibir Dongmyeong saat dia berbicara, menghantar aroma permen mint yang mungkin dimakan oleh Kanghyun sebelum membangunkan Dongmyeong

"Iya" Dongmyeong memajukan wajah, menekan bibirnya pada bibir Kanghyun yang hangat.

Kanghyun sendiri merasakan manis pada bibir Dongmyeong, dia yakin Dongmyeong memakan camilan manis secara sembunyi sebelum tidur.

Bukan masalah, Kanghyun menyukai ciuman pertama (juga ciuman kedua) mereka setelah satu tahun dirinya dan Dongmyeong menjadi Kekasih.

"Kuharap, aku tidak mengganggu" Suara Yonghoon membuat Kanghyun juga Dongmyeong mengambil langkah mundur

"Ish, Yonghoon-Hyung" Mulut Kanghyun protes pada kehadiran Yonghoon, tapi dia merasa lega karena seseorang menghentikannya.

Kejadian ini mengingatkan Kanghyun pada musim panas lalu dimana Dongmyeong tertidur di bangku taman, Kanghyun mendekat untuk melindunginya dari sinar matahari pada awalnya namun wajah tidur Dongmyeong menarik dilihat secara dekat.

Yonghoon memanggilnya dan mengingat Kanghyun yang tidak ingin menyentuh Dongmyeong hingga Pemuda Lucu itu legal, dihasilkan decak Kanghyun namun membenarkan dan kembali di posisi melindungi Dongmyeong dari terik matahari.

 **.** ** _END ._**

Aku baru tahu MAS pas Dongmyeong ikutan P101S2, dan sebenarnya belum tahu banyak mengenai para anggotanya (aku masih kesusahan buat nemuin video mereka, apalagi yang disertai Eng Sub). Buat aku Dongmyeong itu member paling aktif dan ekspresif dan Kanghyun itu kebalikannya (meski aku lebih jarang ngeliatin Harin sih), lucu kalo mereka jadi couple. Pairing yang kuship di MAS itu Kanghyun x Dongmyeong sama Cya x Yonghoon, atau Yonghoon x Cya juga boleh.

Akhir kata, boleh minta review? ^v^

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20180228_


	6. Day 6 : ROMEO

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

30 Sweetpie Story (Wearing Each Other's Clothes)

([ROMEO] Hyunkyung x Milo)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **~.~**

Kalau Milo menjelaskan menggunakan cara rumit, setiap orang memiliki aroma tubuh yang berbeda meski laundry biasa menggunakan sabun cuci dan pewangi yang sama untuk setiap baju. Dijelaskan secara mudah, Milo menyukai aroma dari pakaian Hyunkyung.

Hyunkyung terlalu malas untuk membersihkan diri setelah hari melelahkan yang baru berakhir pukul satu dini hari, jadi dia mengenakan baju pertama yang berhasil diraihnya dari lemari pakaian. Ukuran baju itu terlalu pas dengan tubuhnya, tapi tidak sampai mengganggu Hyunkyung.

Milo menempatkan dirinya di meja makan, terlalu mengantuk dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada sisi meja makan . . .

"Kau mengenakan bajuku, lagi?" Milo menegakkan wajahnya saat Hyunkyung berjalan mendekat, melihat Pemuda Tinggi itu memakai baju kelebihan ukuran miliknya

"Oh, ini baju Milo-Hyung" Hyunkyung menyahuti dengan wajah mengantuk

"Baju ini muat di tubuhmu?" Milo memegangi pakaiannya yang pas di tubuh Hyunkyung

"Heum. Apakah bajuku terlalu besar untukmu?" Balik Hyunkyung yang membuat Milo melihat baju ukuran terlalu besar di tubuhnya

"Kau tidak perlu memperjelasnya begitu" Milo membalas dengan decakan sebal, merasa Hyunkyung meremehkan ukuran tubuhnya

"Apa yang salah? Milo-Hyung kelihatan lucu dengan bajuku" Hyunkyung tidak bisa memastikan karena posisi duduk mereka saat ini, tapi dia pikir bajunya bisa mencapai lutut Milo ketika si mungil berdiri

"Aku mengenakannya karena aroma bajumu enak, tapi ternyata ukurannya terlalu besar" Milo mengesah kecewa

"Bajuku bagus di tubuhmu" Komentar Hyunkyung, baru mulai memperhatikan Milo dengan benar

"Tidakkah aku bagus mengenakan baju apapun?" Perubahan ekspresi Milo begitu cepat, memancing tawa Hyunkyung

"Iya, sama denganku. Kita adalah pasangan yang bagus mengenakan baju apapun, benar?" Hyunkyung tersenyum dengan senyum yang bisa memancing keributan dari gadis remaja, dibalas cengiran Milo

"Apakah ini adalah hari bertukar baju dengan Kekasih?" Celoteh Yunsung saat dia memasuki ruang makan

"Kalaupun hari seperti itu memang ada, tidakkah pasangan ini merayakannya terlalu sering?" Kyle menyusul di belakang Yunsung dan langsung mengincar kulkas

"Benar, mereka merayakannya setiap pekan" Ingat Yunsung, meraih botol minum di tangan Kyle dan meminumnya

"Tidak mungkin sesering itu, hanya satu atau dua pakaianku yang pas di Hyunkyung" Respon Milo

"Dia tidak sesering itu mengenakan pakaianmu, tapi kau mengenakan pakaiannya lebih sering dari sepekan sekali" Ucapan Kyle memang benar.

Milo tidak membalas karena itu memang benar, bibirnya mengerucut lucu hingga mengundang kegemasan Hyunkyung.

"Apa masalahnya? Kita hidup bersama, jadi tidak salah untuk membagi barang pribadi" Kata Hyunkyung

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh mengenakan bajumu?" Pertanyaan Yunsung membuat Hyunkyung menoleh

"Boleh, selama Yunsung-Hyung meminta ijin lebih dulu" Jawab Hyunkyung dengan tenang

"Aku tidak yakin kalau Milo meminta ijin padamu sebelum dia mengenakan bajumu" Kyle menyahut

"Milo-Hyung adalah pengecualianku" Jawab Hyunkyung, mengabaikan Yunsung yang memimik jawabannya.

Tangan Hyunkyung menarik Milo lebih dekat padanya, memperlihatkan seberapa kecil dan lucunya Milo dibandingkan dirinya.

"Aish, pasangan yang jatuh cinta selalu berbeda" Keluh Kyle, merasa iritasi dengan momen pasangan itu

"Karena kalian sulit dipisahkan, kalian berdua saja yang pergi belanja" Yunsung melempar tugas 'pergi belanja' miliknya pada pasangan itu

"Hyung, alasan apa itu" Protes Hyunkyung, masih ingin santai dan bermalasan

"Aku tidak keberatan" Milo membuka suara tanpa peduli pada ekspresi menolak Hyunkyung

"Lihat, Milo ingin melakukan quality time denganmu" Perkataan Yunsung sering kedengaran menyebalkan, menjadi lebih menyebalkan saat ucapannya memang benar

"Oh, begitu" Hyunkyung bukan pembaca pikiran dan Milo sering memperlihatkan ekspresi sulit ditebak, tapi tidak ada penolakan sejauh yang dilihat Hyunkyung

"Ucapanmu seperti kau mengerti. Memang apanya yang 'oh begitu'?" Protes Milo sungguh menggemaskan, dengan langkah cepat untuk meninggalkan Hyunkyung.

Hyunkyung menyusul tanpa membalas Yunsung dan Kyle yang masih menggoda dirinya juga Milo.

"Apa aku kelihatan tidak mengerti tentangmu, Milo-Hyung?" Hyunkyung bertanya selagi melihat punggung Milo yang mencari jaket tebal

"Kapan aku mengatakan itu?" Balas Milo tanpa menoleh

"Sikapmu memperjelas kalau kau marah padaku, Minhakie-Hyung" Panggilan itu terdengar lucu, tapi Milo tahu kalau Hyunkyung sedang serius

"Kau sibuk, aku tidak akan bicara apapun karena aku mengerti. Tapi kalau kau bilang kau mengerti aku, itu terdengar meragukan" Milo berhenti mencari saat menemukan tulisan Kangmin ingin meminjam jaket miliknya

"Kau merasa kau mengerti tentangku tanpa bicara, jadi kupikir aku juga memahamimu tanpa perlu bicara" Hyunkyung menaruh jaketnya yang entah kapan dia ambil pada bahu Milo

"Ini pakaianmu" Kata Milo

"Tapi, kau lucu saat mengenakannya" Milo memilih tidak bicara apapun, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di jaket terlalu besar dari Hyunkyung.

Hyunkyung mengusak rambut Milo dengan gemas, hirau pada lirikan tidak senang yang diberikan si pemilik tubuh mungil di hadapannya. Tidakkah mata kecil berusaha galak itu membuat Milo kelihatan lebih menggemaskan?

 _ **. END .**_

Aku nulis ini sebelum tahu soal skandalnya Milo, dan menunda untuk mempublish karena beberapa alasan. Tanpa bermaksud membenarkan perbuatannya, aku akan terus mendukung ROMEO (termasuk Milo) dan berharap mereka menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi untuk berikutnya. Pair yang kusuka dari ROMEO, yang penting mah Milo jadi uke atau Hyunkyung jadi seme.

Akhir kata, silahkan review ~.~

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20180312_


	7. Day 7 : UP10TION

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

30 Sweetpie Story (Cosplay)

([UP10TION] Kogyeol x Wooshin)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **~.~**

Kogyeol bukan menyatakan perasaan pada Wooshin karena sekedar tampilan fisik, tapi dia tentu mengakui Wooshin memiliki mata besar juga wajah manis yang tidak membosankan untuk dilihat.

Rambut merah Wooshin membuatnya menarik perhatian, sekalipun dia mengenakan kaos santai warna gelap, apalagi dengan pakaian maid warna merah muda yang dikenakan Wooshin saat ini.

Jari Kogyeol berada diantara rambut Wooshin, merasakan surai halus berwarna merah gelap itu di tangannya juga merapikan anak rambut yang lebih muda ke belakang telinga . . .

"Aku mengerti kenapa kau menggerutu soal pembagian tugas maid untukmu" Mulai Kogyeol dengan nada serius, Wooshin mengangkat wajah untuk menatapnya

"Benarkah?" Tanya Wooshin dengan ekspresi tidak yakin, Kogyeol tersenyum

"Tentu, aku juga merasa tidak senang kalau Kekasihku diperhatikan oleh orang lain" Senyum Kogyeol menjadi lebih lebar, berekspresi bodoh saat Wooshin memberi lirikan sebal padanya

"Ini bukan pakaian yang nyaman dikenakan pada musim semi, kupikir" Wooshin melontarkan pendapatnya, yang tidak sejalan dengan Kogyeol

"Pendapatku berbeda, paling tidak mereka bukan menyuruhmu untuk mengenakan pakaian ini di musim dingin" Ujar Kogyeol

"Mereka terlalu kejam, kalau mereka memilih tema kafe dengan kostum seperti ini di musim dingin" Bibir Wooshin mencebik juga pipinya menggembung, merasa sebal hanya dengan membayangkan situasi itu

"Kau mengenakan kostum seperti ini di musim semi adalah pemandangan menarik, tapi aku yakin aku tahu pemenangnya" Perkataan Kogyeol menerima pandangan bingung dari Wooshin

"Pemenang, apa?" Wooshin melontarkan tanya, masih menatap Kogyeol dengan mata besarnya yang kebingungan

"Pemenang perhatian orang yang melihat, tentu aku akan memperhatikanmu tanpa bosan" Kata Kogyeol dengan senyum tampan, bukan lagi senyum terlampau lebar yang membuatnya kelihatan bodoh

"Kau masih kelihatan bodoh, Hyung" Wooshin membalas perkataan Kogyeol dengan nada acuh, meski matanya terus menghindari tatapan Kogyeol tanpa arahan yang jelas

"Tapi, kau menyukaiku" Alis Kogyeol terangkat selagi menunggu jawaban dari Wooshin, tersenyum dan merasa cukup dengan gerakan mengalihkan wajah yang dilakukan oleh Wooshin

"Iya, tentu saja" Jujur Wooshin, sementara tatapannya masih menghindari Kogyeol yang tersenyum di sebelahnya

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan" Mata besar Wooshin membulat saat Kogyeol memberi pelukan pada bahunya, mengatas namakan perasaan gemas sebagai dasar tindakannya

"Ah, Kogyeol-Hyung. Kau membuat kita diperhatikan" Wooshin menggerakkan tubuh, bermaksud melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kogyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan senyum lebar

"Aku menolak melepasnya, hingga kau mencium pipiku" Kogyeol melontarkan tawa kecil karena wajah memerah Wooshin kelihatan serasi dengan rambut Pemuda Kim itu

"Kogyeol-Hyung akan menoleh dan mencium bibirku, seperti yang sebelum dan sebelumnya" Protes Wooshin, mempelajari dari pengalaman lain dimana Kogyeol mengerjainya dengan teknik serupa.

Hanya ciuman ringan atau kecupan sekian detik di bibirnya mungkin bukan masalah, tapi Kogyeol lebih senang melakukan ciuman intens dalam waktu yang panjang hingga wajah Wooshin merah karena kehabisan nafas.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku yang mencium pipimu?" Tawaran itu kedengaran lebih baik dari tawaran pertama, lagipula Wooshin tidak memiliki pilihan lain kalau dia ingin segera dilepaskan dari rangkulan erat Kogyeol

"Hanya kecupan, hanya beberapa detik saja" Wooshin memberi syarat sebelum dia mendekatkan sisi wajahnya dengan Kogyeol, dia menunduk karena beberapa teman melihat padanya juga Kogyeol dengan senyum geli (merasa gemas dengan interaksi pasangan itu)

' **CUP**!' Kogyeol melepas rangkulannya pada Wooshin dengan senyuman lebar, terlalu senang dengan reaksi menggemaskan Wooshin yang telinganya ikut menjadi kemerahan

"Senyumanmu terlalu lebar, Kogyeol-Hyung. Kau kelihatan seperti Paman Mesum yang berusaha mendekati gadis remaja" Komentar Bitto, teman Wooshin yang mengenakan pakaian maid warna hitam

"Kau kelihatan menyeramkan, Bitto" Kogyeol memberi balasan, memperhatikan Bitto yang membenarkan letak topi hitam di kepalanya

"Aku tahu. Tapi selama Sunyoul tidak mempermasalahkan, aku juga tidak masalah" Bitto mengangkat bahu dengan acuh, melipat tangan selagi menunggu Kekasihnya mengganti pakaian

"Bitto mengikuti jurusan yang sama dengan Sunyoul, mereka bahkan mendapat tugas yang sama untuk projek ini" Wooshin tidak berbicara dengan menatap Kogyeol, tapi tidak ada orang lain yang bisa diajak bicara olehnya

"Kau marah karena aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa datang karena jurusanku mengadakan projek sendiri?" Kogyeol bertanya, mengingat percakapan mereka di aplikasi chat kemarin malam

"Aku hanya sebal, bukan merasa marah" Bantah Wooshin, Kogyeol mengangguk seolah paham

"Lain kali gunakan pakaian bawah yang lebih menutupi kakimu, jangan mengenakan celana jeans rusak seperti ini. Aku akan menyempatkan datang untuk memastikan sendiri" Pandangan Kogyeol mengarah pada lubang di celana jeans Wooshin.

Wooshin mungkin saja bermaksud tampil modis dan kekinian, tapi Kogyeol seringkali harus merepotkan diri dengan menatap tajam pada orang yang melihat intens ke arah Wooshin-nya.

"Kenapa?" Bingung Wooshin, merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya

"Aku tidak ingin orang melihat terlalu banyak bagian dari Kekasihku" Senyum Kogyeol membungkam protes Wooshin, kembali membuat wajah Wooshin sewarna dengan rambutnya.

 _. END ._

UP10TION comeback formasi lengkap, plus Wooshin dengan rambut merahnya (Wooshin juga cakep dengan warna lain, tapi aku paling suka Wooshin dengan rambut merah). Selain pair KuhnWei atau GyuWei, aku seneng Wooshin jadi uke dari Kogyeol atau Jinhoo, juga Bitto x Sunyoul. Interaksi Wooshin sama duo maknae lucu sih, tapi aku bakalan bingung nentuin uke nantinya. Intinya, aku bahagia Wooshin comeback dan antusias parah buat comebacknya U10T .

Akhir kata, boleh dong review ^v^

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20180315_


	8. Day 8 : Stray Kids

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

30 Sweetpie Story (Shopping)

([Stray Kids] Hyunjin x Han (Jisung))

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **~.~**

Han menyerahkan kendali troli belanja pada Hyunjin, juga memberikan catatan belanja setelah dia mengetahui barang pesanan paling dekat dari posisi mereka. Tulisan rapih Leeknow cukup membantu Han menemukan camilan yang dipesan para anggota.

Ragam nama produk dan jenis item digumamkan oleh Han, memastikan dia tidak melupakan makanan ringan anggota lain dan bukan hanya fokus pada camilan yang dia incar. Mata Han melihat troli belanja yang sejajar dengan pinggangnya, dia menoleh pada Hyunjin.

Hyunjin membalas pandangan Han, memberi ekspresi bertanya pada anggota yang lebih muda enam bulan darinya . . .

"Tunggu disini saja" Kata Han, tidak ingin mempersempit ruang gerak diantara dua rak camilan dengan troli belanja

"Baiklah. Katakan padaku, kalau kau memiliki kesulitan" Balas Hyunjin

"Apa kau sedang meremehkanku?" Mata Han mendelik tajam, Hyunjin menyengir di balik maskernya sebagai balasan

"Hanya mengingatkan fakta kalau aku lebih tinggi darimu, Jisungie" Ucap Hyunjin, menyebalkan tapi tidak terbantah

"Pokoknya, kau menunggu disini saja" Han meninggalkan Hyunjin, berjalan di lorong camilan dan mencari barang sesuai yang tertulis di catatan

"Aku yakin, aku tidak mengambilnya dengan posisi menunduk saat terakhir kali aku membelinya" Ingat Han, dengan menggumam

"Mungkin saja, letaknya di bagian atas?" Kepala Han terangkat, masih menggumam selagi mencari camilan pesanan Felix.

Kakinya menjinjit untuk membaca tulisan nama produk saat melihat bungkusan camilan yang pernah dia lihat di dorm, camilan pesanan Felix.

"Ini kan?" Tangan Hyunjin mendahului tangan Han untuk meraih camilan itu, meski Han juga tidak yakin dia bisa mengambilnya dengan mudah

"Iya. Hei, seharusnya kau tidak membantuku dan menjaga troli saja" Protes Han, mengekori Hyunjin yang menyimpan bungkusan camilan di troli

"Mengambilkan bungkusan camilan ini bukan bantuan yang besar" Balas Hyunjin

"Kau sedang menyombongkan diri?" Han menatap Pemuda Hwang di sebelahnya

"Darimana munculnya kesimpulan semacam itu?" Tanya Hyunjin, mengernyit bingung

"Dari tinggi badanmu" Kata Han dengan asal, memutar badannya untuk mencari camilan yang dipesan anggota selain Felix

"Aku tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang kuperbuat" Hyunjin menyusul langkah Han, membiarkan troli belanja berdiam di sisi luar lorong yang masih bisa terlihat dari posisi mereka

"Siapa yang mengatakan, kau berbuat salah?" Kesal Han, sibuk mencari camilan di rak bawah

"Kau menghindariku dan bersikap tidak menyenangkan, itu membuatku merasa disalahkan" Sadar kalau diam saja tidak membantu, Hyunjin mencari camilan lain yang tidak asing baginya

"Jangan pedulikan aku, kalau begitu" Han menemukan camilan pesanan Seungmin, menegakkan posisi dan melihat Hyunjin memegang camilan pesanan IN

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak mempedulikanmu" Mata Hyunjin mengikuti arah pandang Han pada tangannya, bingung dengan reaksi kesal Han

"Kau bisa terus mempedulikan Jeongin" Ujar Han, melangkah lebih dulu menuju troli belanja

"Cemburu, pada adik kecil kita?" Hyunjin meletakkan bungkusan yang diambilnya di troli belanja dan melihat Han

"Adik kecil kita?" Han mengulang dengan ekspresi mengernyit

"Tentu, dia adalah adik paling kecil kita yang disukai oleh Chan-Hyung. Aku tidak senang memiliki perkelahian dengan anggota lain" Kata Hyunjin

"Kau melakukan perang dingin dengan Minho-Hyung" Si yang lebih muda mengingat saat Hyunjin menyatakan perasaan padanya dan memberitahu anggota lain

"Jadi, kau seharusnya mengerti seberapa penting dirimu" Tangan Hyunjin memegang kendali troli belanja, tidak melepas pandangan dari Han yang dia yakini masih memasang ekspresi masam di balik masker

"Kau mengatakan, aku tidak seharusnya cemburu?" Han bertanya

"Tidak, kau memiliki hak cemburu. Tapi, jangan menghindar dan mendiamkanku" Jawab Hyunjin

"Aku harus mengatakan, kalau aku cemburu? Itu memalukan" Kata Han, menolak

"Kupikir, kau biasa memalukan" Hyunjin hanya tersenyum, saat Han melayangkan tatapan kesal

"Serius" Ujar Han, merasa ucapannya ditanggapi dengan bercanda oleh Hyunjin

"Perkataanku tidak serius, menurutmu?" Hyunjin mengernyit tidak senang

"Heum" Tidak ada jawaban pasti, tapi bibir Han masih mengerucut sebal

"Aku serius dengan perkataanku, aku lebih senang kau mengocehiku daripada menghindariku saat cemburu" Kata Hyunjin

"Baiklah, aku mengatakannya. Aku akan melupakan kalau kau lebih sering memposting foto bersama Jeongin, daripada bersamaku. Tapi kau menyebalkan karena kau mengetahui camilan kesukaan Jeongin, tapi kau tidak mengetahui camilan kesukaanku" Han mengenyit saat Hyunjin menunjuk troli belanja

"Kita pernah sekamar, tentu aku tahu" Kata Hyunjin, tersenyum karena tatapan terkejut Han yang menyadari camilan kesukaan sudah terbaring manis di sisi troli belanja

"Oh" Han merespon singkat, tangannya meraih ujung catatan belanja dari saku jaket Hyunjin dan melangkah lebih dulu

"Hei, kau masih cemburu?" Gerakan menoleh Han memperlihatkan rona kemerahan di wajahnya, memberi jawaban tidak langsung pada Hyunjin yang kemudian tersenyum senang.

 _ **. END .**_

Aku ngikutin Stray Kids baru pas Minho keeliminasi, gegara timeline sosial media aku isinya video Minho tereliminasi semua (aku baru ngerti rasa sedihnya pas Felix keeliminasi). Walau aku rada terlambat ngikutin mereka, tapi aku seeneeeng banget pas mereka ngumpul lagi buat misi terakhir dan akhirnya debut bersembilan, rasanya sama kayak 'finally our boys debut'. Sebenarnya sih, aku ngga punya pair favorit diantara anggota Stray Kids kecuali FelChang (Felix jadi seme, Changbin jadi uke), tapi aku ngeship Han sama siapapun selama dia jadi uke. Berhubung aku lagi seneng baca fanfic Hyunjin x Jisung di wattpad, aku jadi tertarik sama pair underrated ini. Aku masih rada asing sama nama panggung Jisung, Minho, sama Jeongin, ada yang sama ngga sih?

Akhir kata, boleh review kok ^v^

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20180407_


	9. Day 9 : JBJ

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

30 Sweetpie Story (Hanging Out with Friends)

([JBJ] Taedong x Taehyun)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **~.~**

Taehyun tidak tahu cara menangani kerusuhan lima 'anggota kelompoknya' yang sulit dikendalikan akibat kelaparan, lebih tepatnya Taehyun tidak mempedulikan tingkah rusuh dari 'lima temannya' karena sikap menenangkan satu 'temannya'.

Beberapa porsi makanan diletak di meja hingga temannya menyambut riuh juga serakah mengambil tanpa menunggu sang Ketua, Pemuda dengan tubuh minimalis itu tidak mempermasalahkan sikap anggota lainnya.

Gerakan tangan di depan wajah membuat Taehyun menyadarkan diri dari lamunan yang tidak dia ketahui sedari kapan dia mulai . . .

"Kau melamunkan Taedongie-Hyung, Taehyunie-Hyung?" Donghan melempar tanya tanpa berhenti mengunyah

"Kenapa kau masih melamunkannya di saat kau bisa melihatnya secara langsung, Hyung?" Timpal Kenta, tidak mengkhawatirkan tendangan atau injakan karena posisi duduknya berjauhan dengan Taehyun

"Seseorang sering melamunkanku?" Lirikan Taedong mengarah pada Taehyun dari sudut mata yang lebih muda.

Tidak diperhatikan oleh yang lebih dewasa, Taehyun sibuk melemparkan tatapan pada Donghan juga Kenta.

"Iya, Taehyunie-Hyung . . . ah!" Hyunbin merutuki mulutnya yang melupakan posisi duduk persis di depan Taehyun

"Aku senang karena mendapat perhatian tidak langsung, dari Taehyunie-Hyung" Taedong kembali membuka suara, kali ini maniknya bertemu tatapan Taehyun

"Ucapanmu seperti aku tidak memberi perhatian secara langsung padamu" Protes Taehyun

"Tatapan Hyung tidak memandangku selama lebih dari lima detik. Kenapa aku tidak memiliki pemikiran seperti itu?" Balik Taedong

"Oh, perkataan itu tidak bisa dibantah" Dukung Sanggyun di bangku kiri Taehyun, mendapat sikutan kasar pada sisi pinggangnya

"Aku memiliki alasan untuk tidak memandangmu dalam waktu yang lebih lama" Taehyun memberi pembelaan yang lemah

"Taehyun-Hyung gugup" Yongguk memberi serangan pendek namun telak, meringis kecil karena sentakan kasar di tulang keringnya

"Benar, tidak ada kekasih yang tidak merasa gugup untuk bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya setelah waktu yang panjang" Kenta menyahuti

"Lemari Pakaian Taehyunie-Hyung bahkan tidak tertata dengan rapih, saat kita menuju kemari" Ujar Donghan

"Kau, tidak sopan. Kenapa kau memperhatikan lemari pakaianku?" Tangan Taehyun meraih sendok di tangan Hyunbin untuk mengarahkannya pada anggota paling muda kelompok mereka

"Urusan keluarga tidak seharusnya kalian debat di tempat umum" Hyunbin membuka suara dengan kesal, memilih untuk mencoba makanan Yongguk daripada meminta sendoknya pada Taehyun

"Tujuan awal kita adalah jalan bersama sebagai teman, bukan meributkan masalah keluarga di tempat ini" Sanggyun menyahuti dengan ekspresi tidak habis pikir, sikap mendramatisir.

Siku Taehyun memberi sikutan kasar yang lain pada sisi pinggang Sanggyun, ingin menggigit ujung sendok di tangannya kalau saja tangan Taedong tidak menghalanginya.

"Kalau kau ingin menggigit sesuatu, seharusnya itu memanglah sesuatu untuk digigit" Taedong menempatkan sendok Hyunbin di piring makanannya, menarik mangkuk sup yang belum tersentuh di hadapan Taehyun

"Appa cemburu karena Eomma nyaris melakukan ciuman tidak langsung dengan Hyunbin-Ajeossi" Kelakar Donghan yang memperhatikan.

Tidak membantu wajah Taehyun yang memanas, juga detak jantung yang masih memacu cepat akibat gerakan lembut namun pasti dari Taedong.

"Seseorang yang bersikap menolak perkataan kita memperlihatkan rona merah di wajahnya, saat ini" Taehyun tidak henti merutuki Kenta dalam hati, merutuki perkataan si Jepang yang membuat tatapan enam orang melekat pada wajah sang Ketua

"Eomma seharusnya mengatakan dengan jujur, sebelum kami yang membicarakannya" Kata Donghan, masih memainkan peran sebagai 'anak Taedong dan Taehyun'

"Iya, iya" Taehyun menyetujui tanpa kemampuan mengangkat wajahnya, hanya mengarahkan tatapan pada mangkuk sup dalam jangkauannya

"Iya, apa?" Suara Taedong kedengaran halus juga menyenangkan, tapi Taehyun merasakan tuntutan dalam perkataannya

"Aku merindukan juga mengkhawatirkanmu, Bodoh! Kau seharusnya menghubungiku saat kau memiliki beban pikiran atau cerita, bukan hanya melalui jejaring sosial" Protes Taehyun, menerima usapan halus di belakang kepalanya

"Baik, aku memahaminya" Nada tenang juga senyuman lembut Taedong membuat lima orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kembali riuh.

Taehyun tahu kalau jalan bersama dengan lima 'teman tidak warasnya' tidak mungkin biasa saja, Taehyun tahu kalau jalan bersama dengan lima 'anggota kelompoknya' akan menipiskan wajahnya, tapi Taehyun harus mengakui kalau dia senang.

Taehyun tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mengangkat wajahnya saat ini, tapi dia senang karena satu 'anggota kelompoknya' mempersilahkannya untuk menyembunyikan wajah, senang karena satu 'teman-nya' mengukir senyum dan menghilangkan rasa cemasnya.

 _ **. END .**_

Di saat semua orang gagal move on dari bubar JBJ, aku merasa gagal untuk move on dari couple ini. Mau momen Taehyun sama Taedong ngga ada, mau ngeliat Taehyun interaksi gimana atau sama siapa, tetep aja aku ngeship Taehyun jadi ukenya Taedong. Pair yang kusuka selain RohTaedong, Donghan x Kenta sama Hyunbin x Yongguk.

Akhir kata, tinggalin review boleh?

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20180523_


	10. Day 10 : PENTAGON

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

30 Sweetpie Story (With Animal Ears)

([PENTAGON] Yuto x Hui)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **~.~**

Yuto memiliki pikiran kalau Hui itu menggemaskan karena proporsi tubuhnya lebih pendek, tapi Yuto menyadari hiasan telinga kucing di kepala Hui membuat sang Ketua menjadi lebih menggemaskan dari biasanya.

Telinga kucing yang menghadap ke arah bawah seperti telinga kucing yang bersedih, mendukung kesedihan Hui karena tidak mendapat hadiah dari semua permainan yang dia pilih di pasar malam kunjungan mereka.

Hui menyerahkan bola pada Yuto yang berdiam dan memperhatikan di belakangnya, tangan Hui menepuk bahu Yuto seolah menempatkan kepercayaan padanya . . .

"Aku?" Pemuda Tinggi dengan hiasan telinga kucing mengarah lurus ke depan itu memberi tanya

"Tentu, kau akan melakukannya dengan baik" Mata melengkung Hui memberi isyarat kalau dia tersenyum di balik masker, meski Yuto tidak melihatnya dengan jelas

"Kau menginginkan hadiah, Hui-Hyung?" Tanya Yuto karena sebelumnya Hui hanya berlalu dan mencari permainan lain saat dia gagal di satu permainan

"Iya, aku akan sedih kalau kita mengunjungi pasar malam tanpa membawa apapun saat pulang" Hui menjawab dengan senyuman geli, hanya bercanda.

Yuto memasang ekspresi serius di depannya, tidak lagi memperhatikan ekspresi Hui setelah telinganya mendengar 'iya' sebagai kata pertama yang dilontarkan oleh Hui.

"Whoa~ yihi~" Sorot mata Hui begitu antusias untuk menerima boneka kecil yang berhasil didapat Yuto, hasil mengenai satu target nilai menengah karena Hui tidak menghasilkan apapun dari lemparannya

"Aku hanya mendapatkan ini" Kata Yuto dengan nada enggan, tahu kalau ini bukan hadiah terbaik yang diidamkan oleh siapapun pemilih permainan ini

"Paling tidak kita memiliki sesuatu untuk diperlihatkan pada yang lain" Tidak ada yang istimewa dari perkataan Hui, tapi Yuto tersenyum karena sikap antusiasnya

"Ini hanya boneka seukuran kepalan tanganmu" Yuto masih merasa tidak ada yang istimewa juga bisa dibanggakan dari hadiah yang didapatnya

"Eung, memang. Ini boneka kecil yang kita dapatkan dari permainan melempar, sebenarnya kau yang mendapatkannya" Hui mengangguk membenarkan dengan yakin sebelum dia meralat, menutup kalimat dengan ekspresi canggung

"Boneka kecil yang kita dapatkan, aku lebih menyukai ungkapan itu" Yuto membuka suara

"Kita mendapatkan gantungan kunci" Pandangan Hui tidak melepaskan gantungan kunci di tangannya

"Hyung menyukainya?" Walau Hui tidak mengeluhkannya, Yuto tidak mengerti apa yang menarik dari mendapatkan boneka sekecil itu dalam permainan melempar

"Eung, eung, eung, aku suka" Hui dengan suara random yang mengganggu pada mulanya, tapi Yuto sudah terbiasa saat ini

"Lucu" Keinginan membisik pada diri sendiri tidak didukung oleh suara beratnya, membuat Hui mendengar perkataannya

"Boneka kecilnya lucu kan?" Tangan Hui terangkat, membuat Yuto mengalihkan fokusnya dari sosok lucu Hui yang dia maksud.

Hui tidak menerima ucapan manis dengan mudah atau Yuto tidak melontarkan ucapan romantis dengan jelas, membuat keduanya mengalami salah paham di beberapa situasi semacam ini.

"Eo" Singkat, Yuto membenarkan ucapan yang lebih dewasa

"Atau, kau ingin mengatakan ada hal lain yang lucu?" Kepala Hui perlu mendongak untuk menemukan tatapan hangat Yuto padanya

"Hui-Hyung" Jawab Yuto dengan amat singkat, Hui mengerjap seperti dia tengah berusaha memahami perkataan rumit

"Oh, kau mengatakan aku lucu" Kepala Hui mengarah ke depan, meluruskan pandangan dengan gerakan canggung

"Telinga kucing di kepala Hui-Hyung lucu" Tidak ingin menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman pada Hui, Yuto melontarkan alasan yang tidak sepenuhnya bohong

"Kau juga lucu dengan hiasan telinga kucing di kepalamu" Wajah Hui menghadap ke arah Yuto, membuat Yuto meluruskan pandangan agar mereka (terutama Hui) tidak menabrak sesuatu atau terjatuh karena tidak memperhatikan jalan

"Terima kasih" Yuto memiliki keinginan seandainya dia semudah Hui untuk melontar pujian secara langsung, tapi situasi mereka saat ini juga tidak buruk

"Seharusnya, kita mengatakan hal itu pada Wooseok" Respon Yuta hanya berupa anggukan menyetujui ucapan Hui, sudut matanya tidak berhenti melempar lirikan pada Hui dan hiasan telinga kucingnya yang mengarah ke bawah.

Tentu, Yuto akan mengatakan 'terima kasih' pada teman garis kelahirannya itu. Kalau Wooseok tidak mengusulkan untuk mengunjungi pasar malam, Yuto tidak tahu kalau Hui begitu menggemaskan dengan telinga kucing mengarah ke bawah juga boneka kecil seukuran kepalan tangan.

Yuto memposisikan tangannya pada bagian belakang kepala Hui, Hui tidak menghindari interaksi dari yang lebih muda hingga Yuto pikir hiasan kepala Hui mengingatkannya dengan reaksi kucing kecil yang menggulung telinga karena nyaman dan senang menerima usapan halus.

 **. _END_ .**

Aku kenal PENTAGON dari debut mereka sebenarnya, tapi aku baru tertarik sama mereka setelah ngeliat live performance nya Pretty Pretty. Lebih suka lagi pas jaman Like This sama RUNAWAY, dan ketagihan sama mereka di jaman Shine ini. Kalo masalah pair, awalan aku taunya HuiDawn sama YanOne doang, tapi kesininya aku malah suka Hui jadi Uke. Pair yang kusuka selain Yuto x Hui, ada Hongseok x YeoOne sama Wooseok x Kino. Kali ini, pair yang kusuka normal aja kan?

Percaya gak, aku mau berhenti nulis 30SS ini tapi dilanjut karena aku gregetan ngga nemuin fanfic Yuto x Hui?

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20180524_


	11. Day 11 : ASTRO

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

30 Sweetpie Story (Wearing Kigurumi)

([ASTRO] Cha Eunwoo x Sanha)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **~.~**

Eunwoo meragukan keputusan dia meminjam kostum rusa milik adiknya hingga waktu dia mengetuk pintu ruang tinggal milik Sanha, menemukan tetangga satu lantai di bawahnya menyambut dengan ekspresi senang yang menyegarkan.

Sanha merupakan pribadi ceria lagi menyenangkan, tentu Eunwoo tidak terpikir kalau hanya dia sendiri yang menghadiri pesta kostum seadanya sebagai perayaan kelulusan si pemuda Yoon dari sekolah menengah atas.

Pandangan Eunwoo mengarah pada ruang tinggal yang lebih rapih dari biasanya, menemukan sang pemilik ruang memindahkan piring makanan ringan dari meja depan lemari pendingin . . .

"Aku pikir ada beberapa orang yang datang, hingga aku meletakkan ini di meja dapur" Ujar Sanha

"Paling tidak kau bersikap waspada" Eunwoo membalas dengan hati-hati, khawatir ada ucapan yang memperkeruh situasi

"Eunwoo-Hyung, apakah aku bersikap kekanakan dengan membuat perayaan seperti ini?" Tanya Sanha, menempatkan diri di sisi kiri Eunwoo

"Tidak. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Kepala Eunwoo bergerak untuk menolak perkataan Sanha

"Karena aku pikir orang lain enggan melakukan ini" Sanha menunjuk kostum lebah yang dia kenakan

"Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau mereka memiliki perayaan sendiri?" Tanya Eunwoo dengan ekspresi mengernyit

"Iya, tapi kupikir mereka hanya mengarang alasan" Tatapan Sanha mengarah pada lantai ruangan

"Kenapa mereka harus mengarang alasan?" Eunwoo mempertahankan perbincangan dengan hati-hati

"Karena acara ini kekanakan" Nada bicara Sanha seperti dia sedang merajuk, menimbulkan senyum tipis di wajah Eunwoo

"Ei, kalian belum terlalu tua untuk melakukan pesta kostum" Kata Eunwoo dengan nada ringan, lupa dengan rasa berat saat dia harus mengenakan kostum rusa di tubuhnya

"Tapi Sunwoo melakukan perayaan dengan Haknyeon, dan Bomin melakukan perayaan dengan Daeyeol-Hyung" Balas Sanha, menyebut nama tidak familiar bagi Eunwoo

"Mungkin saja mereka ingin melakukan perayaan istimewa dengan orang istimewa bagi mereka" Eunwoo mengujar seadanya

"Ah, padahal kupikir menyenangkan kalau mereka juga mengajak kekasih mereka" Kata Sanha dengan mengerucutkan bibir

"Pasangan kekasih tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bertemu saat persiapan kelulusan, jadi mereka ingin memiliki banyak waktu sebagai perayaan kelulusan" Eunwoo berujar dengan senyum.

Dalam hati Eunwoo mengujar dirinya seperti orang yang mengetahui situasi, padahal dia tidak memiliki kekasih saat dia berada di tingkat tiga sekolah menengah atas.

"Benarkah? Apakah Eunwoo-Hyung melakukan perayaan kelulusan dengan kekasih Eunwoo-Hyung?" Tatapan Sanha terangkat pada Eunwoo, memperlihatkan rasa ingin tahu

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih saat aku berada di tingkat tiga sekolah menengah atas jadi aku tidak melakukan perayaan kelulusan dengan kekasih" Jawab Eunwoo

"Eunwoo-Hyung tidak memiliki kekasih? Kedengaran tidak bisa dipercaya" Sanha memberi tatapan sangsi pada Eunwoo

"Kenapa ini menjadi pembicaraan mengenai aku tidak memiliki kekasih?" Eunwoo memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung

"Tidak tahu" Tatapan Sanha berpaling dari Eunwoo, menaruh obyek pandangan pada tempat lain

"Aku jujur, aku tidak memiliki kekasih sedari aku berada di tingkat tiga sekolah menengah atas" Kata Eunwoo, walau sebenarnya dia tidak tahu bagian apa yang dipermasalahkan oleh Sanha

"Eunwoo-Hyung hanya memberi harapan pada semua orang?" Sanha melirik pada Eunwoo yang mengenakan kostum rusa di sebelahnya

"Apa?" Eunwoo memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak mengerti, sungguh tidak paham dengan perkataan yang lebih muda

"Eunwoo-Hyung tidak memiliki hubungan, melainkan hanya bersikap baik pada siapapun?" Tanya Sanha, masih mempertahankan ekspresi tidak senang

"Iya, aku hanya bersikap baik pada banyak orang" Eunwoo kembali menemukan lirikan Sanha mengarah padanya

"Tapi aku tidak meminjam kostum milik adikku, hanya untuk bersikap baik pada seseorang" Lanjut Eunwoo yang membuat Sanha menatap pakaiannya

"Kau mengenakan kostum milik adikmu?" Pertanyaan Sanha menerima anggukan membenarkan dari Eunwoo

"Iya, aku tidak memiliki kostum lucu seperti ini" Eunwoo membentuk senyuman tipis, bersyukur karena tidak menemukan reaksi tersinggung dari Sanha

"Kau tidak menyukai kostum ini?" Tanya Sanha, dia meraih sisi kostum rusa milik Eunwoo di tangan kanan juga memegang kostum lebah di tangan kiri

"Aku suka, tapi aku tidak yakin aku kelihatan baik dengan ini" Senyuman di wajah Eunwoo terkesan canggung, kembali berhati dalam kata

"Baiklah, aku akan mempercayai Eunwoo-Hyung" Perkataan Sanha mengembalikan senyuman senang Eunwoo

"Karena kau mengadakan pesta kostum, aku meminjam kostum ini dari adikku" Eunwoo tersenyum pada Sanha

"Karena aku mengadakan pesta kostum?" Sanha menatap Eunwoo dengan manik bulatnya

"Tentu. Kenapa kau masih meragukanku setelah aku menyatakan perasaan padamu?" Eunwoo membalas dengan tatapan intens pada Sanha

"Aku hanya memastikan" Sanha memasang ekspresi merajuk, memperlihatkan wajah yang berkali lipat menggemaskan dari biasa

"Aku menyukaimu, aku benar-benar menyukaimu" Eunwoo menaruh Sanha dalam pelukannya, membiarkan tudung kepala terbuka

"Benarkah?" Pandangan Eunwoo hanya menemukan surai keunguan dan telinga merah milik Sanha, tahu kalau nada sangsinya hanya berpura

"Aku pasti kelelahan kalau aku mengatakan aku suka padamu di waktu aku berpikir aku sangat menyukaimu" Perkataan tidak sesuai dengan karakter Eunwoo, tapi Sanha membuat dia bersikap di luar karakternya.

Tidak ada balasan dari Sanha, tapi Eunwoo menemukan rona merah di pipi dan kuluman senyum seperti dia menahan sudut bibirnya tidak menyentuh telinganya sebelum yang lebih muda menyimpan wajah dalam dekapannya.

Eunwoo menaruh tawa ringan pada udara karena perasaan gemas, tidak menerima protes dari pemuda pemilik marga Yoon yang tidak lagi merasa kecewa dengan perayaan kelulusan dan mulai lelap dalam rangkulan hangat dari kekasihnya.

 _ **. END .**_

Ku suka ASTRO dari debut, tapi pindah fokus ke banyak grup pas Fantagio punya masalah dan nasib mereka jadi ngga jelas. Awalnya aku suka pairing Moonbin x Rocky, terus nambah jadi Moonbin x Sanha, Jinjin x Rocky, sampai balik lagi ke Moonbin x Rocky dan nambahin Eunwoo x Sanha ini (terus juga Uke Rocky sama Sanha x MJ).

Gak ada yang kangen, tapi aku lagi kangen nulis cerita ini. Karena lama ngga dilanjut, part ini sama part berikutnya masih pemanasan. Maaf karena ngga jelas ya.

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20190302_


	12. Day 12 : Monsta X

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

30 Sweetpie Story (Making Out)

([Monsta X] Shownu x Wonho)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **~.~**

Wonho tidak tahu apa perkataan yang seharusnya dia pilih saat dia menemukan Shownu di ruang tinggalnya, jadi dia meraih kerah pakaian Shownu dan membuat bibirnya membentur bibir yang lebih dewasa dengan terburu dan gerakan tidak lembut.

Shownu membentuk kuluman senyum dan meraih bagian belakang dari kepala Wonho, selagi dia membiarkan tangan Wonho berada di dada dan mulai memberi dorongan karena kebutuhan bernafas mulai menyesakkan bagi yang lebih muda.

Tangan Wonho memberi cubitan kuat yang membuat Shownu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, tidak melakukan protes karena wajah merah Wonho yang kehabisan nafas terlalu menggemaskan . . .

"Kau memulai ciuman, seharusnya kau mengetahui bagian akhirnya" Shownu mengusap pinggang yang terasa perih karena cubitan Wonho

"Aku mencium karena aku tidak tahu aku harus mengatakan apa" Wonho memberi balasan seraya menyembunyikan wajah

"Kau sangat merindukanku?" Tebak Shownu seraya menaruh tangannya di pinggang Wonho, tidak menerima penolakan dari yang lebih muda

"Heum, tapi aku juga kesal padamu" Wonho melirik pada Shownu, hanya lirikan singkat sebelum dia kembali menyembunyikan wajah

"Kau merasa kesal padaku?" Tanya Shownu, tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan hingga bayi kelincinya merasa kesal

"Iya. Kau tidak mengetahuinya?" Nada kesal tidak tertutupi dari ucapan Wonho

"Iya" Shownu melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Wonho dan mengusap lehernya dengan ekspresi canggung

"Kau melakukan adegan ciuman dengan lawan mainmu" Telunjuk Wonho menunjuk Shownu dengan telak, menekan dada Shownu dengan rasa kesal

"Iya. Lalu?" Respon Shownu, lambat memahami situasi hingga dia mendengar decakan Wonho

"Kau senang mendapat adegan itu?" Wonho memberi tanya selagi dia melemparkan tatapan pada Shownu, sejujurnya Shownu berpikir kalau tatapannya menggemaskan

"Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku" Shownu memahami situasi, dan dia menyenangi bagaimana Wonho sedang kesal juga cemburu

"Kau menggunakan alasan 'pekerjaan' lagi" Protes Wonho, seperti anak kecil yang menggerutu karena dia terus menemukan sayur dalam menu makannya

"Tentu, aku tidak memiliki alasan lain" Shownu kembali menaruh tangannya di pinggang Wonho dengan senyuman geli

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Apakah kau berpikir kalau aku bercanda?" Wonho mempertahankan nada kesal, walau rona kemerahan menghiasi wajahnya

"Tidak, aku hanya menikmati saat kau sedang cemburu" Balas Shownu, mengusak hidungnya dengan hidung Wonho

"Apa kau melakukan ini dengan lawan mainmu?" Mata Wonho menyorotkan perasaan cemas, daripada rasa cemburu

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk melakukannya" Shownu mengarahkan tatapan hangat pada Wonho

"Kau melakukan ini karena aku kesal. Kalau lawan mainmu kesal padamu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Wonho merendahkan tatapannya, enggan melihatan sorotan hangat Shownu padanya

'Cup' Shownu melayangkan kecupan di pipi Wonho, membuat yang lebih muda mengangkat pandangan

"Kau akan mencium mereka?" Mata Wonho membulat, menimbulkan rasa gemas dari Shownu

"Tidak, aku hanya menciummu" Balas Shownu dengan senyum senang, bukan ekspresi yang membuat orang lain bisa memarahinya dalam waktu panjang

"Aku sedang bertanya dengan serius" Wonho mengalihkan pandangan dari Shownu, ingin memasang ekspresi kesal dalam waktu yang lebih panjang

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan kenapa aku harus menangani rasa kesal mereka" Jawab Shownu seraya mendekatkan tubuh Wonho padanya

"Karena mereka adalah lawan mainmu?" Wonho memperhatikan Shownu yang melontar tawa kecil

"Hubungan kami hanya profesionalitas, dan perasaan adalah urusan pribadi yang tidak dicampuri oleh satu sama lain" Penjelasan Shownu memudarkan ekspresi kesal Wonho

"Sungguh?" Nada ingin memastikan Wonho sungguh menggemaskan, hingga Shownu ingin menggigit pipi dari bayi kelinci di depannya

"Iya, aku tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk melakukan interaksi dengan mereka" Kepala Shownu terangguk untuk memberi kepastian

"Apa alasanmu melakukan interaksi denganku?" Pertanyaan Wonho menimbulkan senyuman di wajah Shownu

"Karena aku suka" Wonho memperhatikan ekspresi tersenyum Shownu, menutup matanya saat Shownu menipiskan jarak wajah mereka

"Aku suka saat kau menutup kelopak matamu" Ujar Shownu setelah dia mengecup kelopak mata kiri Wonho

"Aku suka saat kau memperlihatkan mata indahmu" Shownu setelah dia mengecup kelopak mata kanan Wonho, menemukan tatapan Wonho padanya

"Aku suka pipimu merona" Shownu menaruh kecupan di pipi kiri Wonho

"Aku suka pipimu yang terasa kenyal" Shownu menaruh kecupan di pipi kanan Wonho

"Aku suka saat kau melontarkan celoteh atau mengatakan apapun padaku" Kecupan pada sudut kanan dari bibir Wonho

"Aku suka saat kau tersenyum atau merengut di depanku" Kecupan pada sudut kiri dari bibir Wonho

"Aku suka semua bagian darimu" Shownu melontar kekehan usai dia mengecup pucuk hidung Wonho, menerima ekspresi serupa dari Wonho

"Aku suka Wonho" Tatapan gelap Shownu tidak melepaskan Wonho, menaruh bibir Wonho pada ciuman yang menuntut.

Wonho tidak juga terbiasa dari Shownu yang merubah tatapan hangat menjadi tatapan gelap dalam waktu singkat, tapi dia menyenangi bagaimana Shownu menaruh pandangan mendamba juga pandangan menginginkan padanya.

Tangan Shownu mulai berpindah dari pinggang Wonho, menimbulkan rasa gelitik dalam diri Wonho karena si pemilik marga Son memberikan sentuhan halus pada punggung si pemilik marga Shin.

"Wonho-Hyung!" Suara keras lagi nada kekanakan membuat Wonho mendorong dada Shownu dengan kuat

"Ah" Shownu mengaduh kesakitan, mengusap bagian dada selagi dia melihat pada remaja laki-laki yang terdiam di depan pintu

"Eh, aku mengganggu Wonho-Hyung dengan kekasih Wonho-Hyung?" Tanya si remaja laki-laki

"Tidak, Daewon-ah" Wonho menunjukkan senyum lebar dengan kesan canggung pada remaja laki-laki di depannya

"Oh, syukurlah. Wonho-Hyung, di sekolah aku . . . " Shownu menjadi sosok tidak terlihat, membiar Daewon menarik tangan Wonho untuk duduk dengannya di bangku.

Shownu tersenyum geli karena Wonho memasang ekspresi antusias dan menaruh senyuman di wajah, dia meraih tangan Wonho yang tidak lagi dipegang oleh si remaja laki-laki yang menceloteh tentang kegiatan sekolahnya dengan penuh antusias.

Gerakan halus pada punggung tangannya membuat Wonho mengalihkan atensi dari Daewon, masih menemukan tatapan gelap Shownu yang mengarah padanya dan membuat dia meyakini dirinya tidak akan aman setelah Daewon memasuki kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

 _ **. END .**_

Wonho ini salah satu KPOP artist yang duality ngga main deh, suka ngasih heart attack kalo lagi di stage tapi imutnya bikin batin menjerit gemes kalo ngga di stage. Ku tahu Monsta X dari jaman debut, awalnya aku ngenalin mereka sebagai 'anak-anaknya' Soyou (my precious queen). Biasku Minhyuk, tapi bingung sama pair. Awalnya sih IM x Minhyuk, tapi sekarang Hyungwon x IM sama Shownu x Wonho gegara gemes sama fanfic dari dua pairing ini.

Cerita ini rada terinspirasi dari Monsta X Q&A, dimana Minhyuk jawab kalo dia jadi direktur film dia milih Shownu sebagai hero dan Kihyun sebagai heroine. Aslinya aku ngeliat Making Out ini rada nge rated, tapi jari aku gemeteran dan tata bahasanya malah berasa aneh. Jadi aku cuma bikin segini, maafkeun ya.

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20190303_


	13. Day 13 : SEVENTEEN

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

30 Sweetpie Story (Eating Ice Cream)

([SEVENTEEN] DK x Hoshi)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **~.~**

Dokyeom tidak menyembunyikan apapun saat dia bersama Hoshi, seperti dia tidak berusaha menyembunyikan keinginan untuk menatap Hoshi yang antusias memesan es krim dengan beberapa varian rasa.

Begitu juga dia tidak menutupi rasa gemas dan melontar tawa geli saat Hoshi menatap mangkuk besar yang dia terima dengan tatapan berbinar, melebarkan mata sipitnya tanpa menutupi rasa senang juga antusias.

Tangan Hoshi meraih sendok saat Dokyeom meletakkan mangkuk es krim pada meja, terus terang mengenai keinginannya tanpa menunggu Dokyeom mendudukkan diri di bangku depannya . . .

"Perlahan saja, aku juga tidak bisa menghabiskan es krim ini sendirian" Kata Dokyeom dengan tawa geli

"Benarkah?" Hoshi memberi tanya dengan nada sangsi, walau dia hanya memfokuskan pandangan pada mangkuk es krim

"Eo" Dokyeom meraih sendok selagi dia melemparkan balasan dengan singkat

"Kedengaran bagus untukku" Tangan Hoshi menghentikan suapan besar di depan mulutnya demi memberi komentar

"Eung. Jadi, kau tidak perlu makan dengan terburu" Dokyeom tersenyum geli saat dia melihat noda es krim di dagu Hoshi

"Aku tidak terburu" Elak Hoshi, berusaha memperlamban gerakan walau dia masih melakukan suapan besar

"Iya, aku percaya" Tawa geli Dokyeom menerima perhatian dari Hoshi, membuat pasang mata yang menyerupai jarum jam terarah padanya

"Kenapa?" Raut bingung Hoshi membuat tawa Dokyeom menjadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya

"Dagu dan sisi wajahmu memiliki es krim, kupikir kau terlalu antusias" Tidak menanggalkan senyum geli dari wajahnya, Dokyeom menjelaskan

"Rasanya wajar kalau aku merasa antusias" Tangan Hoshi terlipat di meja, tidak berusaha mengambil tisu atau membersihkan dengan punggung tangan

"Kenapa?" Dokyeom sungguh tidak memiliki ide mengenai rasa antusias Hoshi yang menurutku berkali lipat dari saat mereka biasa melakukan kencan

"Eo, kau melupakannya?" Hoshi menyipitkan mata dan memberikan kesan mengancam pada Dokyeom

"Ah, aku hanya membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengingatnya" Balasan jujur dari Dokyeom, sadar kalau dia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu dan kebohongan akan mudah disadari oleh Hoshi

"Aku pikir kau mengajakku untuk bertemu karena hari ini" Perkataan Hoshi membuat Dokyeom mempekerjakan pikirannya

"Tentu, kau memilih tempat yang memiliki memori kencan pertama kita di hari ulangtahun hubungan kita. Ah, kenapa kau pikir aku melupakannya?" Kata Dokyeom

"Kau tidak melupakannya?" Hoshi melempar tatapan sangsi, mendekatkan wajah pada Dokyeom demi memperjelas tatapannya yang tidak dianggap menyeramkan

"Apakah kau ingin aku melakukannya dengan mendekatkan dirimu seperti ini?" Dokyeom memperlihatkan senyuman lebar yang kelihatan konyol

'Cup' Tidak menunggu waktu untuk menerima jawaban, Dokyeom melayangkan kecupan ringan pada dagu Hoshi

'Cup' Dokyeom menaruh kecupan lain di sisi kanan dari wajah Hoshi

'Cup' Tersenyum bodoh setelah Dokyeom menaruh kecupan lain di sisi kiri dari wajah Hoshi

"Pipimu menjadi lebih manis, dengan es krim" Dokyeom ingin merutuki kesan canggung setelah dia mengatakannya.

Tujuh tahun dari dia membersihkan es krim di sudut bibir Hoshi dengan mengecupnya hingga wajah mereka memerah, saat ini mereka bukan lagi pelajar di sekolah menengah atas yang melakukan kencan pertama.

"Aish, kau menggelikan" Hoshi mengatakan seperti dia tidak senang, tapi sudut bibirnya terasa geli dan pipinya memerah

"Kelihatan kau menyukainya" Dokyeom meraih es krim yang mulai mencair, menabrak sendok milik Hoshi tanpa sengaja

"Tentu aku menyukainya" Nada yakin dalam perkataan Hoshi menjadi tidak sesuai dengan kepala Hoshi yang menunduk dalam.

Tidak peduli pada berapa tahun yang mereka lewati, Dokyeom masih menemukan saat dimana dia berpikir kalau Hoshi menggemaskan dan membuatnya ingin menaruh senyuman di wajahnya dalam waktu yang panjang.

Hoshi tidak melupakan hari penting juga hal sederhana mengenai mereka, secara tidak langsung menjelaskan bagaimana Hoshi menyukai dan menghargai setiap momen yang mereka lewati bersama.

 _ **. END .**_

Kenal SEVENTEEN dari sebelum debut, tapi baru aktif buat ngenalin para member setelah mereka debut. Asli bingung mau ngeship siapa sama siapa karena interaksi mereka semua gemesin, biasanya aku ngeship semua member sama Joshua tapi aku SeokSoon Shipper garis keras yang ngga bisa masangin DK atau Hoshi sama member selain mereka. Lebih langka lagi, sebenarnya aku ngeship Woozi x Seungkwan, tapi idenya ngga muncul jadi yasudahlah.

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20190921_


	14. Day 14 : BlackPink x GOT7

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

30 Sweetpie Story (Gender swapped)

([BlackPink] Jisoo x [GOT7] Jinyoung)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **~.~**

Jisoo memperhatikan kotak dari permen karet dan meyakini dia masih memiliki dua atau tiga permen sebelum Seolhyun memanggil dirinya, tapi Jisoo tidak lagi menemukan permen karet pada kotak kemasan.

Tatapan Jisoo menemukan Jinyoung yang melakukan kegiatan mengunyah dengan santai, memiliki dugaan kalau teman satu bangkunya mengambil satu permen karet yang dia tinggalkan pada meja mereka.

Bukan hal baru saat Jinyoung menjadi sosok yang begitu perasa, tapi dia menolehkan kepala pada Jisoo yang menaruh tatapan sebelum si Kim memberi panggilan padanya . . .

"Kau memakan permen karet?" Jisoo memberi tanya selagi dia menyimpan kotak kemasan pada kantung tas

"Eum" Bibir Jisoo mengulum senyum saat Jinyoung melakukan anggukan, berpikir kalau Gadis Park itu menggemaskan

"Kau mengambil permen karet milikku?" Tanya Jisoo yang melontar tawa ringan, sewaktu Jinyoung menghenti kunyahan

"Tidakkah kau meninggalkan dengan sengaja?" Jinyoung memberi tanya dengan raut bingung di wajahnya

"Aku tidak meninggalkannya dengan sengaja" Kepala Jisoo tergerak untuk menolak pemikiran Jinyoung

"Tapi ini bukan salahku" Kata Jinyoung, tidak ingin dikatakan sebagai pelaku dari habisnya permen karet milik Jisoo

"Heum, aku tidak mengatakan ini merupakan salahmu" Jisoo menyetujui dengan angguk seadanya, enggan mengalih tatapan

"Kau hanya memberi tanya padaku" Rahang Jinyoung melakukan gerakan karena dia melanjutkan kegiatan mengunyah

"Benar, tapi aku tidak mengatakan ini salahmu" Tatapan Jisoo tidak melepas gerak bibir Jinyoung

"Apa yang kau perhatikan?" Jinyoung menyemburkan nada kesal saat dia mengetahui tatapan Jisoo, hanya menerima tawa

"Permen karet milikku" Jawab Jisoo, menyelesaikan tawa meski dia masih tergelitik dengan balasan Jinyoung

"Ini salahmu karena kau membiarkannya di meja" Kata Jinyoung, menerima anggukan menyetujui dari Jisoo

"Baiklah, ini adalah salahku" Tidak ingin membesar masalah, Jisoo membenarkan apa yang diucap oleh Jinyoung

"Kalau begitu, hentikan tatapanmu padaku" Manik Jinyoung menolak untuk memiliki kontak dengan pandangan Jisoo

"Aku hanya melihat permen karet milikku" Bohong Jisoo, memberi alasan untuk menolak keinginan si Gadis Park

"Kau melakukan sikap ceroboh dengan membiarkannya" Nada berapi dalam bicara milik Jinyoung begitu menggelitik

"Apa kau menyenangi permen karet ini?" Jisoo mengarahkan telunjuknya pada bibir Jinyoung, lebih tepat permen karet di dalam mulut Jinyoung

"Um" Ah, Jinyoung begitu menggemaskan saat dia melakukan anggukan tanpa mempertemukan tatap dengan manik Jisoo

"Aku juga menyukainya" Bibir Jisoo memperlihatkan senyum tidak simetris yang memiliki maksud tersembunyi

"Lalu? Kau, ingin, me, ngambil?" Seandainya Jisoo tidak memusatkan atensi pada Jinyoung, dia akan melewatkan perkataan Jinyoung

"Kalau kau mengijinkannya," Jisoo membiarkan nada mengambang dalam perkataannya, ingin melanjutkan dengan tindakan.

Lembut, Jisoo menyimpan pemikiran dalam perkataannya saat dia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jinyoung yang belum memahami situasi.

Permen karet dipindahkan oleh lidah Jisoo selagi Jinyoung tidak memahami situasi dan membiarkan bibirnya membuka tipis dengan bodoh.

'cup' Jisoo meninggalkan kecupan ringan pada bibir sang kekasih sebelum dia menarik wajahnya dengan senyuman lebar

"Aku mengambil permen karet milikmu. Tidak ingin melakukannya denganku?" Celetuk ringan dari Lisa menarik perhatian Jisoo

'tak' Tangan Jisoo melempar pulpen merah milik Jinyoung pada si Pemuda Manoban yang mengulas senyum jahil

"Pergi dan temukan kekasih" Jisoo mengusir, dia hanya mendapat gelakan tawa dari Lisa sebagai jawaban

'buk' Tidak menahan ringisan karena pukulan keras di lengannya, Jisoo menoleh pada Jinyoung yang memberi sorotan tajam

"Apa yang aku katakan mengenai interaksi di sekolah?" Jinyoung menanyakan dengan nada berapi, menjadi kasar saat dia merasa salah tingkah

"Ah, aku melupakan" Jisoo melakukan upaya paling baik untuk memperlihatkan rasa menyesal, meski dia tidak menyesali apa yang dia lakukan

'buk' Pukulan keras di lengan menghasilkan ringisan Jisoo, tidak berhasil membuat Jinyoung percaya pada akting dia menyesal

"Lagipula aku pikir kau memakan permen karet milikku dengan sengaja?" Tidak ada balasan yang menggunakan lisan, tapi Jisoo menemukan rona merah yang samar

'buk, buk, buk' Beberapa pukulan mengenai lengan Jisoo hingga Jisoo tidak dapat melontarkan tawa dengan keras, uh dia tidak ingin menyudutkan Jinyoung dan membuat si Park salah tingkah.

Bohong, pada nyatanya Jisoo masih menyimpan pemikiran kalau Jinyoung lucu dan menggemaskan saat dia merasa salah tingkah juga berusaha melenyapkan rona merah di wajahnya dengan memberi pukulan anarkis pada si kekasih (Jisoo sebagai kekasihnya juga tidak mempermasalahkan).

 _ **. END .**_

Aslinya dari tahun lalu aku ngeliat genderswap ini ngebayangin mau nulis Loco x Hwasa, tapi idenya mogok sampe akhirnya aku nge stuck mau nulis bagian manapun. Waktu aku iseng nulisin Jisoo x Jinyoung, malah lancar. Aku ngeship mereka gegara beberapa momen waktu mereka nge MC bareng, kebetulan juga mereka berdua ini bias wrecker dari grup masing-masing yang lebih sering aku perhatiin daripada bias utamanya. Hehe.

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20190922_


	15. Day 15 : ONEUS

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

30 Sweetpie Story (In A Different Clothing Style)

([ONEUS] RAVN x Hwanwoong)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **~.~**

Tidak ada situasi penting yang mengharuskan Youngjo memaku langkahnya pada posisi awal, tapi dia sendiri tidak memiliki kegentingan hingga dia ingin meninggalkan pos dimana dia mengawasi bagian depan dari wilayah kerajaan.

Pemandangan matahari memunculkan diri merupakan pemandangan yang biasa ditemukan sedari dia mendapat perintah untuk mengawasi di penghujung malam, tapi pemandangan ini masih pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Youngjo bukan seseorang yang memberi pemujaan pada keindahan pemandangan di waktu pagi, melainkan seseorang yang memiliki posisi berjaga di sisinya.

"Indah dan mengagumkan" Tidak mudah untuk menemukan orang ini mengungkap perkataan baik yang menyenangkan didengar

"Kau begitu menyukai matahari terbit?" Youngjo membuka suara dengan perlahan, tidak ingin menghancurkan suasana tenang

"Apa seseorang tidak menyukai pemandangan dimana matahari terbit?" Hwanwoong enggan memalingkan tatapan lurusnya

"Eo, tidak ada yang tidak menyukai matahari terbit" Balasan Youngjo menimbulkan dengusan ringan dari Hwanwoong

"Aneh kalau aku mengungkap pujian saat aku menemukan matahari terbit?" Tatapan Hwanwoong berpindah pada sosok di sisinya, uh dia perlu meninggikan wajahnya

"Kau tidak menghabiskan rasa kagum, meski kau menempati posisi ini selama satu tahun" Kernyitan memperjelas rasa bingung yang dimiliki oleh Youngjo

"Pemandangan matahari terbit bukan pemandangan yang menimbulkan rasa bosan" Kata Hwanwoong yang memperlihatkan rasa tidak mengerti

"Benar" Kata Youngjo, tidak dapat menyalahkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hwanwoong meski dia tidak berpuas dengan jawabannya.

Padahal Youngjo dan Hwanwoong melakukan pelatihan bersama sebelum mereka mendapat posisi mengawasi wilayah kerajaan, tapi Youngjo masih memiliki tanya mengenai sosok Hwanwoong yang sukar dia pahami.

"Geonhak membangunkan Keonhee pada waktu ini, dan Keonhee mempersiapkan diri dengan terburu hingga dia mendatangi menara paling atas selagi mengaitkan kancing pakaian" Hwanwoong mengujar

"Kelihatan seperti kau menyenangi situasi yang kau pikirkan" Manik Youngjo menemukan senyuman di wajah Hwanwoong, mengurungkan pemikiran rumit mengenai sosok Hwanwoong

"Iya, aku menyenangi situasi yang aku pikirkan" Bibir Hwanwoong mengulaskan senyum lebar, tidak memiliki kesan manis kalau mengingat dia menertawakan kesulitan orang lain

"Raut wajah Keonhee menyenangkan untuk diperhatikan, tapi gerutu maupun omelan Geonhak tidak kalah menghibur" Kata Youngjo yang menerima tawa ringan dari Hwanwoong

"Benar, rasanya menghibur untuk menemukan Geonhak menggerutu dan Keonhee mendapat gerutu" Sejujurnya Hwanwoong bukan sosok yang kelewat memusingkan

"Kau senang saat kau menemukan orang lain tidak mendapatkan hari yang baik" Komentar Youngjo membuat dia menerima pukulan di lengannya

"Tidak, aku hanya menyukai perasaan tulus yang mereka perlihatkan" Kepala Hwanwoong melakukan gerakan menggeleng untuk menolak ucapan Youngjo

"Perasaan tulus?" Youngjo menaruh rasa tertarik mengenai pilihan kata dalam balasan Hwanwoong

"Kau tahu para petugas kerajaan menerima pelatihan keras dan mendapat tuntutan menekan perasaan?" Hwanwoong menolak untuk menolehkan kepala

"Perasaan seperti kau harus mengutamakan pelatihan maupun kegiatan dari kerajaan melebihi urusan pribadi?" Tanya Youngjo yang menerima anggukan lamban

"Iya" Kalau Youngjo tidak mendengarkan cerita di waktu pelatihan, Youngjo akan mempertanyakan raut sedih di wajah Hwanwoong

"Aku menimbulkan suasana buruk, kelihatannya" Perkataan Youngjo membuat Hwanwoong menaruh atensi padanya

"Kau memperlihatkan perasaan tulus, tapi aku merasa terganggu" Hwanwoong memalingkan tatap, menolak untuk melihat ekspresi geli milik Youngjo

"Apa yang membuatmu terganggu?" Youngjo menyadari Hwanwoong menolak untuk memperlihatkan wajah, jadi dia mengembalikan pandangan pada gerbang kerajaan

"Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah, tidak nyaman saat aku merasa sedih, dan aku tahu kau tidak hanya merasa kasihan" Kata Hwanwoong sebelum dia melontar dengus

"Hubungan adalah hal rumit untukmu?" Youngjo masih menemukan Hwanwoong yang menolak untuk memberi perhatian padanya

"Petugas kerajaan" Hwanwoong membuka mulut untuk meralat, tidak menyetujui kalau dia yang tidak ingin memulai hubungan

"Kau merupakan pemikir" Kata Youngjo, mengungkap apa yang dia pikirkan tanpa memiliki maksud mengenai pujian atau menyinggung

"Heum" Tidak yakin mengenai balasan yang diperlukan, Hwanwoong hanya mendengungkan nada sebelum dia dan Youngjo menoleh.

Tidak biasa menemukan pemandangan menghibur dimana Keonhee menggerutu pada Geonhak, Youngjo mengeluarkan tawa meski situasi hatinya tidak berada dalam posisi baik yang memudahkan dia melakukannya.

Hwanwoong merupakan sosok yang sukar dipahami oleh Youngjo, tapi dia mengetahui si pendek merasa tidak nyaman pada dirinya karena Hwanwoong memiliki banyak hal yang membuat khawatir hingga menolaknya.

Youngjo memperlihatkan sikap ringan untuk memberi tanda bahwa Hwanwoong tidak perlu terluka karena rasa bersalah, dia menyukai Hwanwoong dan ingin Hwanwoong memperlihatkan sikap nyaman pada dirinya.

 _ **. END .**_

Akhirnya anak-anak RBW yang aku ikutin dari PD101 S2 udah debut semua tahun ini, bangga banget aku ngeliat mereka debut. Tiga diantaranya masuk ke ONEUS, satu di ONEWE, dan satu lagi di NewKidd. Awalnya aku bingung mau ngeship Hwanwoong sama Leedo atau Hwanwoong sama RAVN, akhirnya aku ngeship pair ini karena momen mereka bikin gemes semua. Ada yang ngeship RAVN x Hwanwoong seperti aku?

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20190929_


	16. Day 16 : ONF

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

30 Sweetpie Story (During Their Morning Ritual)

([ONF] Hyojin x J-US)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **~.~**

Hyojin tidak menemukan Seungjun yang menempati tempat tidur dengan nyaman sebelum dia berusaha mendapatkan posisi di tempat tidur dan melelapkan diri, dia meninggalkan ruang tidur dan menemukan Seungjun yang menyibukkan diri di dapur.

Tangan Hyojin meraih roti panggang yang berada di piring dan mengaduh karena rasa panas, tidak dibantu oleh Seungjun yang mendengus dan membicarakan Hyojin sebagai sosok yang kelewat terburu dan tidak sabar dalam menunggu roti tidak panas.

Seungjun memperhatikan Hyojin yang menarik bangku di sisinya dan menempatkan tangan di depan mulut, mendinginkan bibir yang mendapatkan panas dari roti panggang.

"Kau tidak menempati bangku di ruang tengah" Seungjun membuka pembicaraan, menunjukkan sorotan tidak senang

"Kau tidak memberikan selimut" Hyojin membalik perkataan Seungjun, menggunakan nada kesal dalam perkataannya

"Harusnya kau mengingatkanku setelah aku menyikat gigi" Kata Seungjun, tidak ingin mengakui dia melakukan kesalahan

"Harusnya kau tidak melupakan teman baikmu menginap di tempatmu" Balas Hyojin dengan dengus tidak senang

"Kau melupakanku pada banyak waktu" Seungjun membalas seraya menempatkan pandangannya pada roti panggang

"Aku sudah memutuskan kekasihku" Hyojin menyadari dia menyisihkan Seungjun saat dia menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya

"Benarkah? Kau memutuskannya?" Manik Seungjun memperlihatkan perasaan tidak yakin, sangsi dengan ucapan Hyojin

"Iya, aku memutuskannya" Kata Hyojin seraya membulatkan matanya, menunjukkan ekspresi kalau dia bersungguh

"Kau memutuskannya?" Tahu Hyojin begitu menyayangi sang kekasih, Seungjun tidak mempercayai ini dengan mudah

"Haruskah aku mengulanginya seratus kali?" Hyojin melampiaskan rasa kesal dengan menggigit roti di tangannya

"Iya, aku belum percaya" Jawab Seungjun, tidak menyembunyikan kesulitan dia mempercayai ucapan Hyojin

"Aku, melihatnya sendiri" Tidak lagi memiliki nafsu makan, Hyojin menempatkan roti panggang miliknya pada piring roti milik Seungjun

"Kau sudah mempercayaiku?" Seungjun mengangguk seperti dia memahami situasi Hyojin, sebelum dia membuka mulut

"Heum" Hyojin hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban, meraih gelas minuman milik Seungjun tanpa mengatakan apapun

"Aku sudah memberitahu padamu sebelumnya" Kata Seungjun, tidak menunjukkan dia merasa kasihan pada Hyojin

"Iya, aku meminta maaf" Adu mulut dengan Seungjun tidak memiliki akhir kalau Hyojin tidak mengakui kesalahan

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Seungjun seraya meninggalkan bangku, meraih botol minuman dari lemari pendingin

"Aku meminta waktu bicara dengan kekasihku dan memutuskannya" Hyojin membiarkan Seungjun menuangkan minum pada gelas

"Keren" Lirikan Hyojin menemukan senyuman miring yang diperlihatkan oleh Seungjun, tidak yakin dengan ceritanya

"Kau sudah menduganya kan? Aku tidak meluruskan pandangan, mataku berkaca, dan aku melarikan diri setelah aku memutuskannya" Rinci Hyojin

"Aku tahu sebelumnya kau menceritakannya dengan cara yang terlalu keren" Seungjun merasa geli dan menertawakan sosok di sisinya dengan tawa geli

"Hei, Seungjun" Tatapan Hyojin tidak melepaskan Seungjun yang mengatur nafas, lelah karena tawa geli yang dia lakukan

"Eum" Tangan Seungjun meraih gelas minuman yang berada di tangan Hyojin, meski dia tidak lagi memiliki keinginan minum

"Kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?" Hyojin melemparkan tanya dan memperhatikan Seungjun yang hampir tersedak di sisinya.

Hyojin melakukan aksi tertawa dengan suara keras, balas dendam setelah Seungjun menertawakan dirinya dan tidak menunjukkan rasa simpati mengenai cerita dia memutuskan kekasihnya karena sang kekasih menyelingkuhi dirinya.

Tatapan Seungjun menunjukkan rasa kesalnya pada sikap mengesalkan dari Hyojin, melempar gerutu seperti apa yang biasa dia lakukan selama belasan tahun dia berteman dengan Hyojin walau Hyojin bukan sekedar teman baginya.

Seungjun harus mensyukuri Hyojin berada di paginya dan mengganggu dirinya, mengembalikan rutinitas pagi yang menghilang selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

 _ **. END .**_

Aku kenal ONF karena mereka ini 'adik laki-laki' dari B1A4, tapi aku baru mengenali para member saat mereka mengikuti acara Mixnine. Belakangan ini, aku nyari fanfic pairing ONF karena aku lagi suka sama Why, tapi aku sulit menemukan pairing apapun. Pair Hyojin x Seungjun ini yang paling menarik perhatianku di Mixnine, jadi aku menulis pairing ini.

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20191116_


	17. Day 17 : Block B

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

30 Sweetpie Story (Spooning)

([Block B] P. O x Taeil)

 **~.~**

Taeil menyadari bahwa tubuhnya pendek, tidak memerlukan cara halus untuk mengatakan dirinya 'tidak tinggi' dan keponakan perempuan yang berada di usia remaja memperjelas Taeil memiliki tubuh yang pendek dan menggemaskan dalam pandangan beberapa orang.

Padahal Taeil memiliki tinta permanen di bagian tubuh dan biasa menimbulkan kesan 'berandal' saat lelaki lain yang memilikinya, tapi laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya memperlakukan dia seperti anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang senang mendapatkan perhatian.

Belum melelapkan dirinya dalam labuhan mimpi, Taeil mendengarkan seseorang membuka pintu kamar yang mendapat tampilan punggung Taeil dan dia terlalu malas untuk membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah tidur?" Pemilik suara memberi tanya dengan nada ragu, tidak ingin mengganggu kalau Taeil sungguhan tidur

"Heum" Taeil memberi jawaban tidak pasti, namun dia meyakini si lebih muda membentuk senyum di belakang punggungnya

"Kau menungguku?" Tanya si lebih muda seraya menambahkan beban pada tempat tidur milik Taeil, tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui dia tersenyum

"Tidak" Jawab Taeil seraya membiarkan lengan si lebih muda menarik dirinya untuk merapat, memeluk pinggang Taeil dari posisi belakang

"Kau tidak menungguku?" Pertanyaan diberikan selagi si lebih muda membenamkan wajah pada surai miliknya, mencium aroma rambutnya

"Aku tidak menunggumu, Pyo Jihoon" Balas Taeil, masih membiarkan si lebih muda hingga Jihoon menurunkan wajah pada bagian leher

"Taeil-Hyung sungguh menggemaskan" Jihoon tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas, tapi Taeil yakin kalau Jihoon mengatakan 'tubuhmu kecil'

"Berhenti membuang nafas di leherku" Taeil menepuk lengan Jihoon yang melingkari pinggangnya, menegur si lebih muda

"Kau ingin aku tidak menarik nafas atapun membuang nafas?" Balas Jihoon dengan sikap bodoh, menimbulkan keinginan gerutu

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk tidak membuang nafas di leherku" Kata Taeil seraya mendengus.

Taeil tidak mendengar Jihoon melontarkan celoteh yang menahan dirinya untuk melelapkan diri, tapi nafas Jihoon di lehernya tidak membuat dia dapat mengistirahatkan diri dengan nyaman.

"Hei, Taeil-Hyung" Jihoon memanggil Taeil seraya menempatkan dagunya pada surai halus milik si lebih dewasa

"Apa?" Taeil menyahuti dengan nada malas, dirinya terlalu mengantuk untuk memiliki percakapan sejujurnya

"Kalau kau memiliki masalah atau kesulitan dalam harimu," Kata Jihoon, tidak memburu diri untuk menuntas kalimat

"Kalau kau memiliki hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu," Taeil menahan kantuk karena dia mendengar nada serius Jihoon

"Aku berharap kau dapat membagikan keresahanmu padaku" Jihoon menuntaskan kalimat dengan begitu serius

"Heum" Balas Taeil yang terlalu mengantuk untuk membuka mulut, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jihoon yang tidak mempermasalahkan

"Baiklah. Selamat malam" Bisik Jihoon saat dia mendengar suara nafas yang teratur, menaruh senyuman selagi dia memejamkan matanya.

Taeil memiliki tubuh kecil saat dia bersisian dengan Jihoon yang lebih muda sekitar tiga tahun darinya, tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluhkan Jihoon di sisinya dan menemukan perasaan nyaman saat Jihoon memberi dekapan seolah dia membungkus tubuh mungil milik Taeil.

Benar bahwa Taeil tidak menantikan Jihoon saat dia hendak mengistirahatkan diri, tapi dirinya dapat mengistirahatkan diri dengan perasaan terlindungi saat Jihoon melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Taeil dan menempatkan kepalanya pada surai halus milik Taeil.

 _ **. END .**_

Aku lagi kangen sama grup lama, akhirnya aku iseng nulis pairing ini. Pertama kali tahu Block B karena ngeliat video klip Nalina, dan tertarik sama Taeil, tapi malah ngebias Kyung lebih dahulu. Pairing P. O x Taeil menggemaskan sekali buat aku, apalagi beberapa momen dimana P. O kayak ngebaby Taeil dan Taeil pasrah aja. Terlalu menggemaskan.

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20191117_


	18. Day 18 : CNBLUE

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

30 Sweetpie Story (Doing something together)

([CNBLUE] Jungshin x Yonghwa)

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **~.~**

Aku ingin melarikan diri, sungguh Jungshin tidak mengetahui apa yang berada di kepala Yonghwa hingga dia menghubungi Jungshin pada larut malam dan memberitahu kalimat itu dengan suara angin malam yang mengisyaratkan sang calon pengantin berdiam di puncak gedung.

Jungshin mempertanyakan, apakah Yonghwa adalah orang bodoh yang menginginkan bersantai saat pernikahannya menghitung hari dan persiapan belum dirampungkan, atau dirinya adalah orang bodoh yang menuruti perkataan Yonghwa dan menemani si Jung dalam 'pelariannya'.

Pegawai mengembalikan tiket setelah dia memastikan lembaran kertas yang dibayarkan Jungshin, tidak dikeluhkan oleh si lebih muda meski dia menghelakan nafas.

"Apa kau merasa yakin kau dapat melarikan diri?" Jungshin memberi perhatian pada sosok dewasa yang tidak memperlihatkan laku dewasa di sisinya

"Apa?" Yonghwa menghentikan kegiatan dia mendekatkan diri dengan jendela dan melihat jalanan sepi karena mereka menggunakan kereta terakhir

"Kau yakin kau dapat melarikan diri?" Tahu bahwa Yonghwa tidak mendengarkan tanya yang dia berikan, Jungshin mengulang pertanyaan

"Tidak" Bibir Yonghwa mengulaskan senyuman, namun Jungshin menemukan rasa getir diantara kesan bahagia yang dia perlihatkan

"Aku akan dihabisi kalau keluargamu tahu aku membantumu melarikan diri, Hyung" Kata Jungshin, memiliki kesan dia mengeluhkan sikap si lebih dewasa

"Tidak, kalau kereta ini mengalami kecelakaan dan kita tidak dapat diselamatkan" Tidak ada beban dalam perkataan Yonghwa

"Hyung" Jungshin menegur si lebih dewasa dengan mempertegas nada bicara, mengingatkan Yonghwa berhati dalam perkataannya

"Kelihatan seperti akhir yang menyenangkan dalam pendengaranku. Aku tidak tahu kau tidak suka" Yonghwa memiliki ekspresi tidak peduli pada wajahnya

"Seharusnya kau memperlihatkan rasa frustasi, Yonghwa-Hyung" Kata Jungshin, menunjukkan ekspresi dirinya merasa kesal

"Aku tidak dapat memperlihatkannya, bodoh" Kesan merendahkan dalam katanya tidak dilewatkan, meski Yonghwa melontarkan tawa menyegarkan

"Benar. Aku lupa kau dilatih untuk memiliki ekspresi seorang publik figur" Jungshin mendengus lelah seperti dirinya memiliki beban di punggung

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas dengan berat?" Pandangan Yonghwa memperlihatkan dia merasa geli dengan sikap Jungshin

"Tidak perlu memperlihatkan senyum padaku, Yonghwa-Hyung" Kata Jungshin, tidak siap di waktu Yonghwa meraih lengannya

"Aku melarikan diri dari situasi buruk, tidak ada yang perlu aku keluhkan saat ini" Balas Yonghwa dengan nada ringan, merasa senang

"Kau berpikir Busan adalah tempat yang tepat untuk melarikan diri?" Tanya Jungshin selagi dia membiarkan Yonghwa menyandarkan diri di lengannya

"Heum, aku tidak tahu" Tidak ingin memusingkan, Yonghwa memberi respon seraya menempatkan pandangan pada bagian luar dari jendela

"Tidak pernah memperhatikan langit malam?" Jungshin menolehkan wajah untuk melihat langit malam, seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Yonghwa

"Pernah" Kelereng Jungshin memperhatikan si lebih dewasa menghitung sesuatu dengan jarinya, memperkirakan terakhir kali dia melihat langit malam

"Waktu yang panjang" Komentar Jungshin dengan senyuman geli, memperhatikan ekspresi serius milik Yonghwa dari pantulan bayang di jendela

"Hei" Yonghwa tidak lagi memperhatikan jemari yang membuka dan menutup, maniknya menyadari tatapan Jungshin dari pantulan bayang

"Iya" Jungshin menempatkan sisi wajahnya pada surai kelam yang dimiliki oleh laki-laki di sisinya, tidak memutuskan kontak mata mereka

"Kenapa kau ingin melarikan diri denganku?" Tidak meyakini apakah Yonghwa mempertemukan tatap atau dia mengembalikan atensi pada langit malam

"Karena kau meminta aku melarikan diri denganmu" Pandangan Jungshin belum menemukan rasa bosan dari menatap pantulan diri Yonghwa

"Kau senang melarikan diri denganku?" Pertanyaan lain dari Yonghwa yang memiliki kesan sedih, walau dia tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi sedih

"Iya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan kalau aku tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu" Jungshin membalas dengan yakin, tidak menunggu waktu

"Kau akan meninggalkan pekerjaanmu untuk menemukanku?" Yonghwa tidak melupakan Jungshin sebagai pengurus yang dipercayakan di perusahaan

"Aku sudah meninggalkan pekerjaanku untuk menemanimu" Tangan Jungshin mengulur untuk mencubit pipi Yonghwa dengan perasaan gemas

"Berani mencubit pipiku?" Kata Yonghwa, menggunakan nada kesal yang begitu mudah diketahui bahwa dia hanya berpura dan tidak serius

"Heum" Balas Jungshin, mendeham singkat sebelum dia melontarkan tawa ringan saat Yonghwa menatap dirinya dengan menyipitkan mata

"Kantung matamu tebal" Yonghwa memperhatikan kantung mata yang dimiliki oleh laki-laki lebih muda darinya dan dia jadikan tempat bersandar

"Kau harus mempersiapkan pernikahanmu, maka aku menangani tugas melebihi tugas yang biasa" Jawab Jungshin yang tidak mempermasalahkan

"Ah, aku tidak ingin mendengarkan 'pernikahan' saat ini" Keluh Yonghwa dengan satoori, mendapat tawa kecil dari Jungshin sebagai balasan

"Tapi aku memiliki waktu istirahat saat ini" Jungshin menemukan senyuman di wajah Yonghwa, mendapati rasa hangat dari senyum ini

"Aku senang kau menyukainya" Bibir Yonghwa memperlihatkan dia merasa nyaman, senyum yang tidak terlihat dalam waktu panjang

"Kau mengambil dialogku" Pendengaran Jungshin menemukan tawa keras dari Yonghwa saat dirinya mengeluh dengan sikap berpura merajuk

"Kau menggelikan" Hangat, Jungshin merasakan kekhawatirannya menghilang tanpa jejak saat Yonghwa tertawa dengan lepas di sisinya

"Heum" Jungshin menetapkan pandangannya pada ekspresi bahagia milik Yonghwa, sebelum dia memejamkan mata karena merasa kantuk

"Uh" Rasa nyeri di tubuhnya membuat Jungshin membuka matanya dan menyadari dirinya diantara bagian kereta yang berantakan

"Jungshin-ah" Jungshin menemukan seseorang memanggil dirinya dengan lemah, memikirkan suara tidak berasal dari tempat yang jauh

"Hyung" Tidak mudah untuk membuka pandangannya dengan lebar, Jungshin menyadari dahinya basah dan memiliki aroma tembaga

"Aku, benar kan?" Telinga Jungshin tidak melewatkan kekehan yang dia kenali dengan baik, dia memaksa dirinya untuk meninggalkan posisi awal

"Kau, mendapatkan cerita, yang kau inginkan" Patah dan membuat dia merasa kelelahan, tapi Jungshin menuntaskan perkataannya

"Aku pergi, ke toilet. Seharusnya aku, berada di sisimu, sepanjang waktu" Yonghwa mengungkap sesal dan menjelaskan situasi

"Tidak baik untuk menahan buang air. Kau melakukan hal benar" Tangan Jungshin membantu dia mendekati suara milik Yonghwa

"Kau, selalu membenarkan, aku" Kesulitan dalam mengatakan kalimat yang panjang, Yonghwa mempersingkat apa yang hendak dia katakan

"Pertama, kau tidak pernah, salah" Jungshin mengingat perkataan yang dia tanamkan setelah dia menghabiskan belasan tahun dengan Yonghwa

"Ah" Yonghwa tidak memberi balasan dengan jelas, mulai merasakan lelah dari bangku yang menimpa tubuhnya

"Tidur?" Jungshin menyesal dia meninggalkan Yonghwa dengan melelapkan diri, tidak dapat menjaganya dengan baik

"Aku, menunggu" Pendengaran Yonghwa masih memiliki fungsi yang baik, dia mengetahui Jungshin mendekati dirinya

"Tidak, memberitahuku?" Tanya Jungshin, memaksa diri menggunakan nada ringan selagi mengerahkan tenaga

"Bodoh, kau menghabiskan, tenagamu" Yonghwa merasa kelu pada lengannya dan tidak dapat merasakan kakinya

"Bodoh, ini adalah cerita, yang kau, inginkan" Tidak peduli dengan cedera maupun luka di tubuh keduanya, Jungshin meraih Yonghwa dalam dekapannya

"Kau tidak, masalah?" Perasaan hangat dan merasa nyaman hingga Yonghwa merapatkan dirinya pada Jungshin

"Aku senang kau menyukainya, ingat?" Jungshin masih merasakan kantuk dan dia menghabiskan tenaga, tapi dia menyukai tawa lemah di telinganya.

Penumpang kereta yang meninggalkan kereta dengan melompat sebelum kereta memiliki benturan, mengeraskan suara dan berusaha memanggil orang-orang yang masih berada dalam kereta sebelum mereka menjadi panik saat menemukan cahaya terang dari bagian depan.

Jungshin mendengar keriuhan dan mengetahui cahaya dari ruang masinis, menduga permasalahan listrik yang memulai kebakaran namun dia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk meninggalkan posisi dan hanya merapatkan Yonghwa yang bernafas dengan lamban di dekapannya.

 **. _END ._**

Aku kangen banget sama CNBLUE, asli. Pertama tahu CNBLUE, sebenarnya aku cuma tahu Minhyuk dan sempat kesulitan untuk membedakan Jonghyun dan Jungshin (aku ngga tahu perbedaan gitar sama bass). Pair ini langka banget, tapi aku pikir mereka menggemaskan sekali. Aku suka mikir bahwa Yonghwa senang mengambil sikap sendiri, dan Jungshin ngga terlalu memusingkan atau mempermasalahkan. Buat aku, ini menggemaskan sesekali.

Tidak berhubungan sama cerita ini, aku turut berduka atas kepergian Hara. Dia sempat menjadi pilihanku di KARA, dan bintang tamu yang aku suka di acara Running Man. Berharap dia merasa tenang saat ini.

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20191125_


	19. Day 19 : Super Junior

**~.~**

 **Fangirlie's Fanfiction :**

30 Sweetpie Story (In Formal Wear)

([Super Junior] Kibum x Donghae

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 **~.~**

Kecupan sesaat di sisi bibir masih memberi perasaan hangat, Donghae menemukan sisi wajahnya memiliki rona tipis dan dia menghindari kontak mata dengan sosok Kibum yang merapihkan pakaian formal di tubuhnya selagi menatap refleksi Donghae melalui cermin.

Tidak tahu Kibum menyudahi kegiatan mematut diri di depan cermin dan mendekati pendamping hidupnya yang masih berdiam, Donghae melebarkan matanya untuk memperlihatkan dirinya merasa terkejut dengan kehadiran Kibum yang merendahkan diri di hadapannya.

Lucu, Kibum tidak menahan dirinya dari menempatkan kecupan ringan di sisi wajah Donghae saat dia merasakan gemas pada pendamping yang mengucap sumpah dengannya pada satu jam lalu.

"Ada apa?" Tidak memberi kesempatan Donghae mengeluh atau menunjukkan sikap merajuk, Kibum bertanya dengan nada bicara yang lembut

"Hyukjae menjadikan aku sebagai lelucon" Donghae menggumam dengan suara berbisik dan tidak mudah didengar

"Heum?" Kibum mengetahui apa yang dikatakan oleh Donghae, namun dia merasa gemas dengan sikap lucu Donghae

"Hyukjae akan menertawakanku dan menjadikan aku sebagai lelucon" Kata Donghae, mengeraskan suara dengan ekspresi kesal

"Kenapa?" Bangun dari posisi menumpu lutut di hadapan Donghae, Kibum menempatkan dirinya di sisi Donghae dan meraih tangannya

"Karena kau mencium bibirku" Tatapan Donghae memberi kesan dia merasa Kibum menanyakan sesuatu dengan jawaban mudah

"Aku pernah mencium bibirmu" Kibum memahami letak permasalahan, tapi Donghae yang mengeluh dan merajuk sungguh menggemaskan

"Tidak di hadapan orang lain" Lengan Kibum mendapatkan tepukan keras dari Donghae, ekspresi kesal masih berada di wajah si lebih dewasa

"Kau tidak suka?" Pertanyaan Kibum membuat Donghae memikirkan perasaan gugup namun senang, memberi rona tipis yang dapat dilihat

"Aku suka, tapi Hyukjae mengesalkan" Donghae menunjukkan sikap merajuk dan menimbulkan rasa gemas pada si lebih muda yang melihat

"Kau tidak ingin memiliki temu dengan Hyukjae?" Tanya Kibum yang memperhatikan jemari Donghae dalam raih tangannya

"Tidak, dia mengesalkan" Bibir Donghae mengerucut dengan sorot mata tidak senang yang begitu menggemaskan

"Kau ingin kita mengundurkan pesta dari pernikahan?" Kibum melempar tanya dengan nada biasa, sementara Donghae melebarkan mata

"Tidak tahu kalau menyewa gedung bukan hal mudah?" Tanya Donghae mendapatkan tawa ringan dari Kibum

"Aku tahu, aku yang memesan gedung ini" Tatapan Kibum memperhatikan ruangan yang dia tempati dengan Donghae

"Benar. Kau memiliki koneksi dengan pemilik gedung, tapi kau tidak boleh memudahkannya" Donghae menunjuk si lebih muda

"Iya, kau tidak salah" Kibum melihat telunjuk Donghae yang ditempatkan di depan wajah, kembali menatap manik Donghae

"Aku memang benar" Kata Donghae dengan ekspresi puas, menurunkan jemari yang menunjuk pada Kibum di sisinya

"Kau ingin melakukan pesta dari pernikahan pada hari ini?" Pertanyaan Kibum menimbulkan raut berpikir dari sang teman bicara

"Baiklah, tapi kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku" Tangan Donghae meraih sisi pakaian milik Kibum, sikap menggemaskan

"Tentu" Kibum menyetujui tanpa membutuhkan waktu berpikir, memperlihatkan senyum seraya melirik tangan Donghae di sisi pakaiannya

"Kau harus menyembunyikanku saat Hyukjae mendekati kita" Kelereng Donghae memberi tatapan bahwa perkataannya harus dituruti oleh Kibum

"Iya" Setuju Kibum dengan gerakan mengangguk, tidak menemukan perkataan Donghae sebagai sesuatu yang menyulitkan

"Kau tidak mencium bibirku saat kita berada diantara orang lain" Donghae memperlihatkan tatapan sebal, tidak dianggap menyeramkan

"Tidak mudah" Kibum menghela nafas seperti dia harus melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mudah, terlalu sulit untuk dirinya

"Kim Ki Bum" Rengekan Donghae merupakan hal menggemaskan, tapi cubitan keras di sisi pinggang menahan Kibum dari melemparkan tawa

"Kim Dong Hae" Tidak mengeluhkan rasa perih dari cubitan menyakitkan milik Donghae, Kibum melebarkan lengannya dan mendekap Donghae

"Hei, margaku," Donghae mengatupkan bibirnya saat dia menyadari Kibum telah meresmikan dirinya sebagai pasangan hidup, mengganti marga

"Aku sudah mengganti marga-mu, Donghae-Hyung" Gemas, Kibum mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Donghae dan melihat ekspresi terkejutnya.

Ketukan keras pada pintu ruangan membuat Kibum melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Donghae, tidak menanti Donghae memberi cubitan menyakitkan lain atau mendorong dirinya tanpa memperkirakan tenaga.

"Siapa?" Kibum mengeraskan suara untuk memberikan tanya pada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu dengan suara keras dan sikap yang tidak sabar

"Heechul. Kau akan melakukan malam pertama pada saat ini?" Tidak perlu melihat, Kibum maupun Donghae meyakini sepupu Kibum tersenyum miring di depan pintu

"Tidak seperti itu" Heechul melontarkan tawa dengan keras saat dia mendengar balasan Donghae, begitu pula Kibum yang masih menempatkan dirinya di sisi Donghae

"Iya, iya. Kalian harus meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menemui undangan yang datang, oke?" Langkah Heechul meninggalkan bagian depan dari pintu, masih memiliki garis tawa di wajahnya

"Aku sudah menyetujui apa yang kau katakan. Kau ingin menemui undangan?" Pertanyaan Kibum menerima ekspresi berpikir dari Donghae yang mengingat percakapan lalu

"Kau tidak menyetujui saat aku mengatakan kau tidak boleh mencium bibirku" Donghae memberi sikap keras saat dia menyadari Kibum tidak menyetujui 'semua' perkataannya

"Baiklah, aku akan mengusahakan untuk menahan diri. Kau setuju?" Kibum tidak melepaskan tatapan dari sosok Donghae yang kembali memiliki ekspresi berpikir

"Heum, kau sudah mengatakan bahwa kau mengusahakannya" Kepala Donghae memperlihatkan anggukan ringan, meninggalkan posisi duduk dan membenahi tampilannya

"Terima kasih" Serius dalam perkataan Kibum mendapatkan ekspresi tidak memahami dari Donghae, belum memberikan tanya saat Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya

"Terima kasih karena kau setuju untuk mendampingi hidupku" Donghae mendengarkan suara rendah milik Kibum sebelum dia merasakan bibir Kibum yang menyentuh bibirnya.

Donghae menemukan rasa hangat yang tidak pernah dia lewatkan selagi dia berada di sisi Kibum, meski dia mengetahui ada beberapa waktu dimana dia kesal dan ingin menjauhi Kibum dengan satu alasan atau alasan lain, hatinya mengetahui jalan pulang tanpa diberitahu.

Pemandangan Kibum dan dirinya berdampingan dan mengenakan jas putih merupakan apa yang dia pikirkan selama beberapa tahun terakhir, dan dia menemukan tangannya di lengan Kibum sebagai alasan dia tersenyum meski dia menemui banyak relasi tidak dekat di pesta.

 **. _END ._**

Awalnya tahu Super Junior di sekitar jaman Mr. Simple sama A-Cha, cuma tahu pairing utama kayak KangTeuk, HaeHyuk, dan lainnya. Terus aku iseng nyari pairing lain dan jatuh cinta sama KangMin dan KiHae, baru-baru ini ngeliat Kibum di acara dating dan dia bilang dia mau punya hubungan dengan serius, akhirnya muncul ide cerita ini.

 _Fangirlie Daisy, 20191126_


End file.
